Son of the Dragon
by hallyu1
Summary: When Natsu disappears during an S-Class Quest with Lucy and his son, it seems that Natsu will never return. But Ryuu vows to find him and to bring him home no matter the cost. Headstrong and fiery temper, just like his father, Ryuu is always charging into danger. But not without a few good friends at his side. Read Dragon's Plight and Curse of the Black Dragon first.
1. Disappearance

_**A lot of you asked for more, so here it is! I won't be uploading too much for a while (I'm working on two other fanfics right now), so it might be a while. Sorry :/ But I hope you enjoy Ryuu's adventures! Don't forget to review and tell me what you think!**_

**Chapter 1**

"How'd you get all those scars?" Ryuu asked, pointing at the jagged scars that spread from Natsu's shoulders across his back.

"This one time, my magic went all out of control. And I turned into a huge dragon!" Natsu bent down with a grin. "And that's where my wings grew. They burst from my shoulders and were huge, like this!" He held his arms wide to illustrate the size of his wings.

"Yeah, right! People can't become dragons!" Ryuu rolled his eyes. He had gotten used to his parents' stories. They were always wild and full of adventure. Natsu and Lucy had seen a lot of crazy things, but the thought of his father actually becoming a dragon was ridiculous.

Ryuu was only twelve. He had grown up with magnificent stories of battles and dragons and other worlds and strange magic. He had formally joined the guild only two years prior, and his adventures hadn't been nearly as exciting as his parents made them out to be. He had taken after his father quite a bit, both in looks and in magic. He had spiky pink hair, but brown eyes like his mother. Ever since he had learned to crawl, Natsu had been teaching him dragon magic. And now the fire came just as naturally as breathing. Though he was a fire mage, he still possessed a bit of Celestial magic. It was faint, but he could summon lesser spirits, like Plue. In fact, he wore Plue's silver gate key around his neck, as a sort of memento.

Arms folded, Natsu frowned. "Don't believe me, you little jerk?"

"Natsu!" Lucy shouted. "Don't yell at your son!"

"It's not my fault! He didn't believe me!" Natsu tugged his shirt on.

"So when can we go on an awesome adventure like you guys?" Ryuu asked. "I wanna beat up demons and fight dragons and save cities."

"You're not ready," Lucy said. "I hope you never face that kind of danger!"

"Aww, Mom," Ryuu groaned.

"That's no fun!" Ryuu and Natsu said in unison.

Natsu draped his arm around his son's shoulders. "You'll pass the S-Class test soon. And then we can go off on fun adventures together!"

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

Lucy shook her head. "Just thinking about it makes my heart ache. What if he gets hurt?"

"How could he get hurt with us there?" Natsu boasted. "Two Fairy Tail mages, some of the strongest there are! There's no way he'd get hurt with us around!"

"I suppose you're right…."

That was the last time they had all been home together.

On Ryuu's insistence, Lucy and Natsu agreed to take him on an S-Class Quest. They were supposed to investigate odd rumors about a band of demons who were destroying entire towns. It had some kind of connection to Tartaros and to Zeref. But things had gone downhill quickly. Not only had they found the demons, but had fought a few of them as well. Ryuu couldn't do much to help and was soon beaten and bloody. His mother and father held out against the onslaught, but soon they too were being pushed back.

With a mighty roar, Natsu's fire turned golden. His flames shot skyward as his magic increased. His skin cracked like dragon scales as he summoned his Dragon Master magic—a magic he had never passed on to his son. But the more they fought, the more the demons fought against them. Lucy's magic slowly drained as she fought. She was bloody and battered, her clothes torn. A blast of magic struck her. Lucy shrieked in pain and collapsed. Ryuu could barely move.

"Mom!" he cried, dragging himself toward her.

Natsu glanced back at them. They were fighting a losing battle. He rushed toward them. Scooping Lucy up in his arms, he glanced down at Ryuu. His son was badly wounded, and Lucy as well. She was barely conscious and her magic nearly gone. Natsu tugged Ryuu onto his shoulders before picking Lucy up in his arms. He carried them a safe distance, crouching behind a cluster of enormous boulders. He laid them down gently. Lucy groaned, her eyes fluttering open.

"Natsu…" she muttered.

He was injured as well. Blood rolled down from a deep gash in his head. He was covered in cuts and bruises. Natsu gently brushed her blonde hair from her face, caressing her cheek. He kissed her passionately.

"Sorry," he whispered between kisses.

"Natsu, what are you doing?" She realized something was wrong.

He unraveled his scarf and laid it in her hands. He reached down and ruffled his son's pink hair for the last time.

"Take care of your mother."

"Dad?" Ryuu's voice cracked with fear.

"Wait!" Lucy cried. "Don't!" She tried to move, but many of her bones were broken. She could hardly move. She knew he was about to leave them, perhaps forever. "Don't go!"

He smiled. "I love you."

Tears rolled down her cheeks. "I love you," she said, her voice shaking.

Ryuu watched his father's back as he strode proudly toward the enemy. He walked with his head high, his golden flames blazing around him. The shadow of his silhouette glowed in the bright pillar of flame. Ryuu shielded his eyes against the bright flames. He could barely make out his father's shape. Soon Natsu's shape contorted and twisted. What appeared to be enormous bat-like wings exploded from the pillar of fire. With an ear splitting roar, light engulfed them.

It was the last time Ryuu had ever seen his father. He carried his mother out of danger and to a nearby village. They had waited there in hopes that Natsu would return from the battle. But it was in vain.

That had been nearly five years ago. Natsu had not been seen or heard from since that day. Lucy had ceased her activities as a Fairy Tail mage. She stopped taking jobs. She lived in grief. The experience had broken her. She was never as cheerful as she had been before Natsu's disappearance. Despite what many believed, Lucy and Ryuu knew Natsu was alive somewhere. But no one in the guild had managed to find any traces of him. He was gone.

Ryuu stood in the guild hall, seventeen years old. He was the spitting image of his father, roudy, pink-haired youth that Natsu had once been. He wore a red jacket with flames at the hems, a black shirt underneath it. He wore his father's scarf around his waist like a sash. Happy hopped up onto the bar, a flier in his hands.

"Hey, wanna go on this one?" he asked, holding up a job listing.

Happy had taken the news of Natsu's disappearance hard at first. But with Ryuu around, he soon perked back up. They had traveled all over, looking for Natsu. And neither of them had given up hope yet. Taking the paper from him, Ryuu glanced at it.

"Sounds interesting. But I think we should take someone else with us."

"What about Myrna?" Happy asked.

Myrna was Gray and Juvia's daughter. They had been close ever since they were little. But they had a very…love-hate relationship. Ryuu groaned.

"I dunno…" he said. "Myrna's kinda…you know."

"Come on!" Happy insisted. "You can't pass up this opportunity. It says a Salamander attacked a village near the border. It could give us a clue about Natsu!"

"Yeah, you're right." He stared at the flier a long while before standing up. "Yeah. Let's go see if Myrna will go with us. We don't have any time to lose!"

"Aye, sir!"

**_Check back for Chapter 2!_**


	2. Myrna

_**Sorry I haven't posted in a while! But once I finish my Attack on Titan fanfic, I'm gonna devote all my energy to this one! I hope you enjoy Chapter 2, despite it's shortness. Don't forget to review when you finish reading!**_

**Chapter 2**

The house was quiet when he arrived home. Ryuu opened the door and locked it behind him.

"Mom?" he called.

"Is that you, Ryuu?" His mother's voice came from upstairs.

Ryuu climbed the stairs to the second floor, Happy gliding behind him. As he opened the door to the bedroom, he spotted his mother sitting at her desk. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail and she was bent over something, scribbling away with her pen. Ryuu approached her and rested his hand on her shoulder. Lucy glanced up at him. She smiled.

"Welcome home, sweetie."

"I'm home." He leaned over her shoulder to see what she was doing. "Are you writing again?"

"Mmm…yeah." Lucy set down her pen. "I was just writing about the time your father and I went to catch flying fish with Happy."

"Did you say fish?!" Happy cried.

Lucy laughed. "Hello, Happy."

Ryuu picked up the pages she had been writing and flipped through them. "The stories about you and Dad always sound like so much fun! No wonder your books sell so well."

She sighed. "Now that I'm retired as a mage, I have more time to write. I never thought I'd actually get published and become popular like Kemu Zaleon."

"Hey, Mom, I just came by to get a few things."

The smile on her face fell. Ryuu knew she hated it when he went out on jobs. Despite her smile and warm presence, he knew it scared her when he left. She feared he wouldn't come back—that he would just disappear like his father Natsu had. She held the end of Natsu's scarf, running her fingers over the old and slightly fraying fabric.

"Don't look so scared, Mom! Me and Happy are taking a job down in Oshibana Town. Myrna's gonna go with us, so we won't be by ourselves, okay?"

"Oshibana Town…that's where we stopped Eisenwald from destroying the Magic Council."

"Aye!"

"We'll be back soon, I promise," Ryuu said.

Lucy sighed. "Alright. Be careful, okay? Come home safe."

"I will." He kissed her forehead. "I'll be back in a week."

"I love you!"

Grabbing some food and clothes, he stuffed them in his pack before rolling up his sleeping bag. He slung his pack over his shoulder and headed down the stairs again. Happy flew up and perched on Ryuu's head.

"We gonna go see Myrna?"

Ryuu groaned. "I'm not looking forward to it…."

"But we're a team! We can't go without her."

"Whoever said we were a team?!" Ryuu shouted. "We just go on jobs together sometimes. She's too…clingy."

"It's because she li-i-i-i-i-kes you!" Happy teased.

"Shut up!" Ryuu's face flushed in embarrassment. "We're just friends!"

He trudged toward Gray and Juvia's house. They lived not far from the guild, in a small little house. It was a unique building that had been fortified with magic to prevent water damage. After all, Juvia was a water woman. When her emotions got too strong she tended to…flood the house. Unfortunately Myrna had picked up traits from both of her parents. She was overly emotional like her mother and highly competitive like her father. She had inherited magic from both of them and could freely use Ice and Water magic at will. She was Ryuu's opposite. As he approached the door, he hesitated. Taking a deep breath, he knocked. After a moment, the door opened.

Standing in the doorway was a girl his age with blue-black hair that fell just below her shoulders. She wore a tank top and skirt and a silver necklace that matched her father's. Her blue eyes lit up when she say him.

"Ryuu-sama!" She flung herself at him, arms wide.

Ryuu balked. "Myrna, wait!"

Myrna tackled him to the ground, hugging him tightly. "Ryuu-sama came to see Myrna!"

"Aye!" Happy said. "We wanted to ask you to go on a job with us."

"A job? What kind of job?"

"Get offa me, first!" Ryuu struggled to free himself from her grasp. He tugged the flier out of his pocket and handed it to her. As Myrna read over the description, Ryuu pulled himself to his feet. "It's a job in Oshibana Town."

"A Salamander attacked the town?"

"It might have something to do with my dad."

Myrna frowned. "Ryuu-sama, I know you're still worried about him and that you still want to look for him, but Myrna doesn't think he's coming back. That was five years ago."

"I know! But I've gotta find him, I just gotta. He's out there somewhere."

"He might have died, you know."

"He's not dead!" Ryuu shouted.

"What the hell is all the shouting about?" Gray grumbled, emerging from the doorway. He wore only his boxers. He scowled down at the boy standing in front of him. "What are you doing here, Ryuu? Doesn't a fire-breather like you have something better to do?"

"Well I'm not here to see you, that's for sure, perverted old man!"

"What the hell did you call me?!"

"Don't get mad at Ryuu-sama!" Myrna pleaded. "He came to see Myrna."

"Yeah? Well hurry up and get outta here if you're done."

Ryuu scowled.

"Wait right here, Myrna will be right back," Myrna said.

"Are you coming with us?" Happy asked.

"Yes, of course!"

Ryuu groaned. "I was hoping she'd say no," he mumbled. "We'll leave as soon as you're ready."

"Okay!"

Ryuu sat on the doorstep as he waited for Myrna to pack her bag. He sighed.

"What if it really isn't my dad?" he asked. "What if it's just a false rumor?"

"We'll find him eventually," Happy said.

"You really think so?"

"Aye, sir!"

Ryuu grinned. "I guess you're right. Who knows, maybe we'll find Grandpa Igneel. He might know where my dad is."

"Igneel's been missing ever since the Dragon Attack at the Grand Magic Games," Happy said. "He might be harder to find than Natsu."

"Maybe…."

Myrna reappeared in the doorway in a matter of minutes. "Myrna is ready!"

"Great. Let's get going before the Salamander disappears. We don't have any time to lose."

"Aye, sir!"

The three of them set off toward the train station. It would be a long ride. Ryuu was anxious to get to Oshibana Town. He was excited at the thought of finding any clues about his father's whereabouts. Maybe today was the day he finally found a lead. It was hard to contain his excitement. If only he could get there now!

_**Chapter 3 coming soon!**_


	3. The Red Beast

_**I'm really sorry I haven't updated in forever! Now that I'm done writing my Attack on Titan fanfic, I'm gonna try and focus on this one. Hopefully I can get a set update schedule going. I'll try for every Monday. Thanks for your patience and I hope you enjoy Chapter 3! Don't forget to review when you finish reading!**_

**Chapter 3**

Ryuu watched the countryside race by as the train zoomed along the track to Oshibana Town. He sat with his arms folded, head leaning against the glass. Myrna sat opposite him, Happy sitting on her lap. She watched him closely as the train chugged along. She fidgeted in her seat. Happy glanced up at her and tugged on her sleeve. She took his silent cue and cleared her throat.

"Um, Ryuu-sama," she said hesitantly. "What did the flier say about the Salamander?"

He replied without looking at her. "It said that a fire-breathing salamander attacked the northern district of Oshibana Town. No casualties. And then it disappeared as quickly as it came."

"And you think it might be your dad?"

He shrugged. "Who knows. But I can't pass up a lead like this one."

"Myrna doesn't think—"

"How long are ya gonna keep up that annoying way of talking?" Ryuu grumbled, glancing up at her. "I know it's fake. You don't sound cute like your mom at all."

"Hmph!" She tossed her blue-black hair over her shoulder. "I don't want to hear that from you! You copy your dad as much as I mimic my mom's speech pattern." She slumped in her seat, frowning at him. "You ain't got any right to criticize me."

Myrna always acted like her mother when she was around other people—referring to herself in third person and acting obsessive and sweet. When in reality, she had more of Gray's personality traits. She had picked up his vulgar way of speaking, but she hid it whenever other guild members where around. If Ryuu hadn't pestered her so much when they were kids, he never would have discovered it either. It had been like something had just snapped in her and ever since then she would only show that side to Ryuu. It was like she had a split personality.

"What makes you think this one is any different than the other 'clues' you went after?"

"I don't know, okay?!"

They sat in silence a long while. Finally buildings loomed into view. Ryuu stood up in his seat. He pressed his hands and nose against the glass, trying to get a better look. Tall buildings rose above the flat land, growing rapidly nearer as the train neared the town. Happy bounced up and down on Myrna's lap.

"We're here! We're here!"

Ryuu opened the window and leaned out to get a better look. His pink hair flapped madly in the wind. He could see the tall clock tower and the narrow spires of the station, piercing the sky high above the houses. Taking a deep breath, Ryuu grinned.

"This time were gonna find him for sure! I can tell."

"What makes you so sure?" Myrna asked.

"I can smell it!"

Happy snickered. "That was cheesy!"

"What?!" Ryuu shouted, glaring down at the little blue cat. "What'd you say?"

"You sound like Natsu!" he laughed. Happy shrugged and shook his head. "The fish doesn't fall far from the stream."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

Myrna laughed. "C'mon you guys, stop it! Ryuu-sama, roll up the window, will ya? We're going to arrive soon."

Ryuu closed the window and sat down in a huff. After a few minutes the train rolled into the station. The engine hissed as the carriages lurched to a halt. Grabbing his pack from the floor, Ryuu slung it over his shoulder. It was the same backpack his father had used on missions. His bedroll was rolled up and tucked snugly beneath the leather straps at the top. Myrna picked up her satchel and slipped it over her head, the strap crossing over her chest.

"C'mon, Happy! I'll race ya!" Ryuu cried excitedly.

"Aye, sir!"

As the two raced off the train and onto the platform, Myrna hurried after them.

"Oi!" she shouted. "Slow down. We haven't talked about what we're doing first!"

"Let's hurry up and meet the old guy who posted the job," Ryuu said, ignoring her.

"Aye!"

"Hey, are you even listening?!"

"But I wanna get some fish first," Happy said.

"Yeah, I'm hungry too. Maybe we should—"

"SHUT UP!" Myrna shouted. Slamming her fist against her palm, she rammed her hand on the ground. Ice shot from her hands, freezing the ground rapidly. It encompassed Happy and Ryuu, freezing them to the spot. She left their heads unfrozen. Ryuu struggled against the ice, Happy remained frozen in place, teeth chattering.

"C-c-c-cold…" Happy whined.

"The hell did you freeze us for?!" Ryuu shouted.

"Because you numbskulls won't listen."

Taking a deep breath, Ryuu's body temperature intensified. The heat radiating from him melted the ice quickly. A pool of cool water sloshed about at his feet. He glared at her.

"If you're just gonna hold me up, then you should go home now, Myrna. I can do this job by myself."

"Excuse me?!" Myrna cried.

"I only invited you 'cause my mom was too nervous about me going alone. I don't need any help."

"Fine! Go get your ass kicked for all I care!"

"Fine!"

Ryuu stormed off toward the platform exit. Myrna turned in a huff, marching off in the opposite direction. Happy flew up beside him.

"Hey, Ryuu, don't you think she should come with us?"

"Who needs her?! I can do this on my own! I'm the son of the great Natsu Dragneel! I don't need anyone else's help!"

"Yeah, but…."

"Are you coming or not?"

"Aye."

As Ryuu and Happy hurried out into the town, Ryuu looked around eagerly. It was the first time he had ever been to Oshibana Town. It looked exactly the way his mother had described it in her books. Lucy Heartfilia was a bestselling mage-author. She made her living writing about all the amazing adventures she had with the guild. But the stories Ryuu had loved the most were the ones involving Natsu. Since his father had been gone for over five years, all he had left were memories from when he was a kid. And there was nothing he wanted more than to see him again and to bring Natsu home to Lucy. Happy glanced at the job flier as they strode through the wide streets. Finally they stopped in front of the mayor's house.

"This is it," Happy said.

It was an enormous white house with thick pillars that held up the roof. It looked like a typical government building—enormous and extravagant. Ryuu marched up the front steps and pounded the heavy brass knocker against the door. There was a long silence before the door opened. An elderly butler dressed in a black tailcoat stood in the doorway.

"Yes?" he asked hesitantly. "Can I help you, young man?"

Ryuu held the flier up. "I'm Ryuu from Fairy Tail. I'm here about the job you posted."

"Oh, yes. Do come in, sir."

The butler stood aside and Ryuu strode inside. The man escorted him to a large reception room and Ryuu flopped down on the luxurious red couch. Happy sat beside him. The butler disappeared through the doorway and returned within a matter of minutes. A plump man with a receding hairline and wearing a suit that was too tight for him, sat in the armchair across from them. Ryuu and Happy snickered to each other. The mayor looked ridiculous!

"You are the mage?" the man asked.

"You bet! I'm Ryuu and this is Happy."

"Aye!"

The mayor frowned. "I was expecting someone a bit…older."

"What're you trying to say?!" He shot out of his chair. Flames swirled around Ryuu's fists.

"Nothing! Nothing!" he said quickly. "Please, have a seat. I didn't mean to offend you."

"Hmph!" Ryuu sat back down, arms folded.

"Our town was attacked recently by a fire-breathing monster. And several of my citizens are living in fear of it returning." The fat man was starting to sweat. "My re-election depends on this and so I wanted you to find the beast and get rid of it."

"That's it?" Ryuu asked.

"Aye! Sounds easy."

"I'm not sure how easy it will be…the beast was quite fearsome."

Ryuu leaned forward. "Did anyone get a good look at it?"

"Yes. One of the families living near the attack site managed to get a picture of it. Though it's a bit blurry."

He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small photograph. He handed it to Ryuu. Taking the picture from him, Ryuu glanced down at the blurry beast. From what he could make out, the creature was covered in red scales. Its eyes gleamed a bright yellow. Flames obscured the view and he couldn't get a good look at the creature. Ryuu held the picture out for Happy.

"What do you think?"

"Hmm…it's hard to tell. Natsu's dragon form was red, but it looks smaller than he did when he was a dragon."

"You think so?"

"I don't know…."

Ryuu held the picture closer. Squinting, he realized there was an odd shape near the creatures shoulder. It was distorted and misshapen but it vaguely resembled a disfigured Fairy Tail emblem.

"Wait! Happy, look! Is that what I think it is?"

Happy took a second look. His eyes widened. "Aye! It looks like our mark!"

"Mister Mayor, where was the attack?!"

"Er, in the northern district of the city. But do you think that first—"

"C'mon, Happy!" Ryuu snatched his bag quickly and raced toward the door without bothering to hear the rest of what the mayor was about to say. "We don't have any time to lose! He might have left already!"

"Aye, sir!"

It was slim, and chances were it wasn't his father. But any slim chance was one he was willing to take. From what Happy and his mother had told him, Natsu's Fairy Tail mark still remained when he had transformed into a dragon many years ago. If that blurry shape really was Fairy Tail's emblem, then they were hot on Natsu's trail. He couldn't afford to let this chance slip by. He had to find out for himself, before the beast disappeared again.

_**Chapter 4 coming soon!**_


	4. The Red Beast Revealed

_**Sorry it's late! My laptop died and I had to recover my documents with much difficulty. Sooooo yeah, sorry :/ Don't forget to review when you finish reading!**_

**Chapter 4**

Ryuu raced through the streets, determined to get to the northern district as fast as possible. But he was in an unfamiliar town and he didn't know where he was going. Skidding around the corner, he glanced up at the familiar enormous structure of the main station. He cursed under his breath.

"Happy! Can ya fly me up there?"

"Aye, sir!"

Grabbing Ryuu by the back of his shirt, Happy lifted him high into the air. It was much faster to fly. Why hadn't he thought of this earlier? The flew through the air quickly, Happy's wings flapping madly. The zoomed over Oshibana Town. As the headed north, Ryuu spotted the charred ruins of burnt homes. It was all that was left after the Salamander had attacked. But the damage was confined to a relatively small area. If his father, as a dragon, had really attacked Ohibana Town, there would be much more damage than that.

"Let's head there!" Ryuu pointed to an empty patch near the edge of the town, the forest right up against the outskirts.

"Aye!"

The wind whooshed in his ears as they headed downward. Happy set Ryuu don gently. Inhaling deeply, taking a good whiff of the surrounding area. It smelt of charred wood and damp earth. But he couldn't sense anything else. He glanced up at the destroyed houses behind him. The wood was completely black, crumbling to ashes little by little.

"C'mon. He's not here. Let's check out the forest."

Happy nodded.

They started into the thick brush. It was quiet—eerily quiet. Ryuu's heart pounded madly. What if this was it? What if this was the time he actual found Natsu? What would he do? What would his father even be like after all these years? Would he have lost his humanity completely? Would he even remember his son? Gulping past the lump forming in his throat, Ryuu ventured deeper. He inhaled deeply. His nose wasn't quite as good as Natsu's, but it was still keener than most people. After all, he had been raised by a Drahon Slayer. Happy clung to fabric of his pants as they pressed on.

A twig snapped nearby.

Ryuu and Happy froze. Happy tugged on Ryuu's pant leg.

"Did you hear that?" he whispered.

Ryuu nodded. "Yeah."

They crept closer to the sound. As they neared the place where the sound had come from, Ryuu's heart pounded faster and faster. The only thing could hear was his own heartbeat ringing in his ears. He reached out to move aside a low hanging branch. Suddenly a hand clapped him firmly on the shoulder.

"Ryuu-u-u-u-sama!" Myrna shouted loudly in his ear.

Ryuu jumped. He rounded on her, glaring at her angrily.

"What the hell I wrong with you?!"

There was a loud rustling sound not far off. It sounded like an animal running for cover, scared off from all of their shouting.

"Damnit! It ran off because of you!"

"It couldn't have gotten far," Happy said.

"Sheesh! That's some gratitude you have!" Myrna frowned. "After all the trouble I went through to investigate while you were off exploring—"

"Ssh! Ssh!"

Ryuu listened intently. He could hear the rustling dying away. Whatever it was that was hiding in the brush, it had stopped. He crept forward, Happy close on his heels. Myrna followed behind them.

"Ryuu-sama, you really should hear what I—"

"Wait…keep your voice down. I think I can see it."

Again he reached out slowly. He pulled the branch aside quickly and leaped into the clearing.

"Ah-ha!" he shouted. "Gotcha!"

Instead of the enormous red dragon he remembered or the familiar man he sorely missed, a small wyvern sat in the midst of the clearing. Its scales were a deep crimson color and it had a series of bad scars on its right shoulder and wing. It was nearly twice the size of Happy. It was only a baby. The little wyvern shrunk back in fear, staring up at Ryuu with big yellow eyes. Ryuu heaved a disappointed sigh.

"…I thought it was…."

Myrna gently rested her hand on his shoulder. "I told you. If you had just listened to what I found out, you would've known it wasn't your old man." She continued. "Some of the folks who live nearby saw a small dragon no bigger than a dog, being chased through the street by some kids. It breathed fire to try and scare them off 'cause the kids were throwing rocks at it and stuff. And the houses must've caught fire on accident."

Ryuu knelt down and pulled out a scrap of meat from his pack. He held it out for the baby wyvern. "Hey little guy. Sorry I scared you."

It stared at him, glancing from Ryuu's face to the meat in his hands. It was unsure of what to do. Slowly, it approached him. Snaking its neck out cautiously, it snatched the meat from Ryuu's fingers. It gobbled it up hungrily.

"Where's your mom?" Ryuu asked softly. "You lost?"

The wyvern merely cocked its head to the side.

"You'd better get outta here. The townspeople will come after you if you don't leave. They're scared of ya." He stood up and headed back toward the town. "Be good and don't burn down any more houses!"

The three of them started back toward Oshibana Town. But there was a rustling sound that came from behind him. Ryuu turned to see the baby wyvern following them. When they stopped, the baby stopped. He took a few more steps and again the dragon followed.

"No! You can't come with us," Ryuu said firmly.

"He li-i-i-i-kes you!" Happy snickered.

Ryuu made a shooing motion with his hands. "Shoo! Go on, get outta here!"

But the wyvern refused to move.

"I think he likes you, Ryuu-sama." Myrna smiled. "Maybe he's all by himself."

"That's sad…" Happy muttered.

There was a soft spot deep inside him, and Ryuu felt pity for the poor abandoned dragon. He sighed and knelt down. Holding out his hand, he smiled. "You wanna come with us?"

The wyvern let out a small squeaking cry. It bounded toward him and gently placed the tip of its muzzle in the palm of Ryuu's hand. Ryuu chuckled.

"I guess we've got one more on our team. Can't say mom'll be too excited to see you."

"She'll be furious," Myrna said.

"Aye!"

"And the mayor wanted us to get rid of the _beast_, so I don't know if he'll pay us if we bring him back with us."

"Sounds just like the jobs Natsu and I always took," Happy said.

"Yeah, I guess it does."

"Aye!"

At this point it didn't matter if they got paid for the job or not. It felt good to help the baby wyvern. It obviously had nowhere to go and there were no parents to be found. The only thing that worried him was how big the dragon would get as it grew older. But that was a problem they would just have to deal with later.

_**Chapter 5 should be up on Monday!**_


	5. Returning Home

_**I hope you guys enjoy Chapter 5! Don't forget to review when you finish reading!**_

**Chapter 5**

The three of them sat on the train, all completely silent. Like he had suspected, the mayor had refused to pay them for the job. What the fat old man had really wanted was for them to exterminate the salamander, not adopt it. The baby wyvern lay curled up on Ryuu's lap. Myrna sat across from him, Happy perched on her lap.

"So what are you gonna do with it?" she asked.

Ryuu shrugged. "I dunno."

"He really li-i-i-i-kes you." Happy covered his mouth with his paws as he laughed.

"Your mom's not gonna like having that in the house." Myrna gestured to the dragon on his lap.

"Yeah, I know. But I can't just leave him. He's still a baby and all and he's alone so…." He gently scratched the wyvern beneath the chin. The baby dragon lifted its head slightly, eyes closed, and made a rumbling sound deep in its throat, almost like a purr.

"So what are you gonna name it?"

Ryuu thought a moment before he finally spoke. "Phelan."

Myrna wrinkled her nose. "That sounds weird."

"Well did you have something better in mind?" Ryuu snapped.

"What about Kibou."

"That sounds kinda simple…" Ryuu muttered.

"Just like my name!" Happy said with a smile.

"That's right," Myrna said. "It means _hope_."

The baby dragon looked up at Ryuu and made a soft cooing noise. It nuzzled his arm gently. Ryuu chuckled. Patting the wyvern on the head, he smiled. "You like that, huh? Kibou it is then."

Finally the train rolled into the station in Magnolia. As they gathered up their bags, the wyvern climbed up Ryuu's arm and wrapped its scaly tail around his neck, perching itself on his shoulder. Myrna and Happy snickered.

"It's like it thinks you're its mother or something," Myrna teased.

"Aye!"

"Shut up!" Ryuu's face flushed in embarrassment.

Ryuu trudged back to the guild with Myrna and Happy. The town of Magnolia was lively and bright. It was almost a walk of shame as they headed for the guild. Once again they were returning unpaid. Ryuu was carrying on the legacy his father had left—more often than not, coming home empty handed. As they neared the guild, the baby wyvern crawled into Ryuu's pack and hid beneath his bedroll. Ryuu pushed open the heavy wooden doors to the guild hall. A roar of conversation and merrymaking erupted as soon as the doors had opened. They had received several new faces since Ryuu had joined, and mixed among them were many old ones. But some were no longer present. The position of Guild Master had been handed over to Laxus before Ryuu became an official member. Master Makarov had retired, though he still frequently visited the guild.

Romeo waved to him as Ryuu entered.

"Welcome back, you guys!" he hollered.

"We're back!" Myrna and Ryuu said in unison.

Romeo was already almost thirty. He was a fire mage who looked up to Natsu, just like Ryuu. Romeo clapped him on the back.

"So how'd it go?" Romeo asked with a grin. "It go well?"

"We…didn't get paid."

"What? Why?"

"We didn't exactly get rid of the salamander like the mayor wanted."

"Then what _did_ you do?"

"Well…."

A small cry erupted from Ryuu's pack. Romeo took a step back. "What the hell was that?"

The wyvern poked its head out from under the flap of Ryuu's backpack.

"Dude, is that a dragon?!" Romeo cried.

The guild went suddenly silent. All eyes stared at them. Soon the room erupted in excited shouts. Several of the mages scrambled toward them.

"Wait, a dragon?! Really? Let's see it!"

"Whoa, guys!" Ryuu took a step back. "Take it easy!"

A soft whimper escaped the dragon and its head shrunk back inside.

"C'mon, let us see it!" Romeo said excitedly.

"You guys are scaring him! Calm down, will ya?!" Ryuu said, annoyed. He shrugged off his pack. Setting it gently on the ground, he opened the top. The baby dragon looked up at him, then at all the people crowded around. Ryuu held his hand out for it. "C'mon. It's okay. They won't hurt'cha."

Hesitantly the dragon crawled out onto his arm and up onto Ryuu's shoulders. It wrapped its tail around Ryuu's neck and nuzzled close to him.

"Kibou, these guys are our nakama. Guys, this is Kibou."

"Wow!" Romeo marveled at the little dragon. "A real dragon! Where did you get him?"

"He's the one that sort of attacked Oshibana Town."

"Myrna thought we should bring him with us," Myrna said in her sweet voice. She had reverted back to copying her mother, Juvia's, speech pattern. "And the poor thing was so scared and he just seemed to lo-o-o-o-ve Ryuu-sama!"

"Waaa! He's so cute!" Lisana's voice came from beyond the crowd of gawkers. She pushed her way through until she could see him properly. "What a cute little dragon! This reminds me of when Natsu found his 'dragon egg'." She giggled. "He was so convinced it was a dragon's egg, and we were all surprised when Happy was born."

"Aye!"

"So I guess he's gonna be a part of your team, huh?" Romeo asked.

"Yeah," Ryuu said, a big grin spreading across his face. "Kibou, you're one of us now. Fairy Tail is your family from now on."

"So what did your mom say about it?" Mira asked, stepping up beside her younger sister.

A shadow crossed Ryuu's face. "She doesn't know yet."

"Oh my," Mira said. "I'm sure Lucy will be quite surprised."

"Yeah…" Ryuu muttered. "I'm not really looking forward to it."

**V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V***

Staring up at the roomy apartment he and his mother shared, Ryuu took a deep breath. He wasn't sure how Lucy would react to him bringing home a pet dragon. When he was little, he had brought home a vast array of pets—from lizards and snakes to squirrels and cats. But this was the first time he had brought home something so exotic. He opened the door and stepped inside. Instantly the sweet aroma of simmering stew wafted toward him. He inhaled deeply. The thing he missed most when he was away on jobs was his mother's delicious cooking.

"Mom?" he called, shutting the door behind him. "Mom, you home?"

"Ryuu, is that you?" his mother's voice called back. "I'm in the kitchen."

He dropped his pack by the door. Wyvern still comfortably perched on his shoulder, Ryuu strode into the kitchen. Lucy stood by the stove. Her long blonde hair was pulled up into a ponytail and she wore a frilly pink apron. Ryuu imagined his father standing behind her, arms wrapped around her waist and trying to sneak a taste of dinner. It was a sight he hadn't seen in many years—and might not for many more. He approached the table and flopped down into one of the wooden chairs.

"Smells good. What'cha makin'?"

"Just a stew I threw together with the leftovers from the fridge," she said. "So, how was your job in Oshibana Town?"

"We didn't get paid…" he mumbled. "It was a stupid request."

"But you seemed so excited when you left." She turned toward him. "Did you—" Then she spotted the dragon on his shoulder. She shrieked and pressed herself against the wall. "WHAT IS THAT?!" she cried, pointing at the dragon with her dirty ladle.

The baby wyvern shrunk back in fear, hiding behind Ryuu.

"Whoa! Mom! It's okay, this is Kibou—"

"Why is it in our house?!"

"This little guy's the salamander that sorta attacked Oshibana Town and—"

"And what made you think you could bring it here?"

"Mom, he was scared and alone! I couldn't just leave him!"

Lucy slowly lowered her ladle. "You can't keep him."

"But Mom! Where is he gonna go?! He's all alone!"

"You know perfectly well that dragons—"

"Not all dragons are bad, Mom! Grandpa is a dragon, even _Dad_ is a dragon! Are you saying Dad is evil and bad?! Like Acnologia?!"

The wyvern quivered at the mention of the Dragon King's name. Even Lucy shuddered.

"Ryuu…."

"Well, whatever! Dragons aren't _all_ bad!"

Ryuu stormed upstairs. Despite the tempting aroma of his mother's stew, he refused to come downstairs. He flopped down on the bed. Kibou crawled up beside him and curled against the curve of his body. Ryuu could feel the intense heat radiating from the wyvern. He gently stroked its scaly body. It made a soft cooing sound deep in its throat.

"Don't worry," Ryuu assured him softly. "She'll come around."

**_Chapter 6 will be up on Monday!_**


	6. Fond Memories

_**Hope you guys enjoy Chapter 6! Don't forge to review when you finish reading!**_

**Chapter 6**

Lucy sat at the kitchen table, a mug of warm tea in her hands. After Ryuu had stormed upstairs, she had eaten dinner alone and cleaned up. She sat in silence, listening to her son upstairs, playing with the baby dragon he had brought home with him. After everything that had happened, and despite knowing that not all dragons were bad, she was still wary. After all, she had survived the battle with hundreds of dragons during the Grand Magic Games, fought Acnologia twice! And then there was the whole ordeal with Natsu. He had transformed into a dragon not once, but twice, and was still missing. She knew she shouldn't hold it against an infant dragon, but she just couldn't help it.

Gripping the cup tighter, she sighed. She watched the dark tea swirl about in the mug.

"What am I supposed to do…?" she muttered. "Natu…I wish you were here."

She pushed her tea aside and laid her arms on the table, burying her head in her arms. Her shoulders shook as she sobbed. Slowly, as she sat there crying, she dozed off. She drifted off, dreams of the past returning to her tired mind. She was back in the huge cathedral in the heart of Magnolia. She was surrounded by several of her female guildmates, including Levy, Bisca, Wendy, and Mira. Erza stood by the door, looking nervous and unsure of what to do. The other girls fawned over her, helping her with her makeup and her hair.

"You look beautiful, Lu-chan!" Levy said, beaming up at her friend.

Lucy blushed. "Really? You don't think it's too much?"

Bisca smiled. "Today is your day. Every girl wants their wedding day to be perfect."

Leaning over the vanity table, Lucy looked at herself in the mirror. Her blonde hair had been pinned up in a curly up-do. She wore a simple silver necklace with one of her celestial keys dangling from it. The dress she had picked out was a beautiful princess style dress with a cinched corset bodice and a large poofy bottom. She adjusted the ribbons in her hair nervously. Levy gently took her hands.

"Trust me, Lu-chan. You look perfect! Everything is going to be great."

"I know I…I'm just so nervous." She blushed a deep red, covering her face in embarrassment.

"Lucy-san, it's okay to feel nervous," Wendy said. "But if you'd like, I can cast a spell to help with your nerves."

Lucy laughed. "That's okay. I don't think I need to resort to magic for that."

"I was nervous on my wedding day too," Bisca said. "Every bride gets nervous."

"I hope I can be like that too," Erza muttered.

They all turned to look at her. Erza was still wearing her standard armor. When she realized they were all staring at her, Erza turned a deep shade of red.

"Uh, n-no! It's not what you…that's not what I meant! I mean I—"

Levy giggled, grinning mischievously. "It's okay, Erza. We all know how much you fancy Jellal."

"I told you!" Erza shouted. "You're misunderstanding!"

"Erza-san, don't you think you should change?" Wendy asked. "You can't really wear a suit of armor to a wedding."

"Well I…I suppose you're right." Light engulfed her. "Requip!" As the light faded, her armor was replaced with a sexy purple evening gown, a long slit running up the side up to her thigh. A single rose was pinned to her scarlet hair.

There was a gentle knock on the door. Loki opened the door.

"Ah, Lucy! My beautiful, beautiful master, I had hoped that this wedding would be for us, but I suppose Natsu is a good substitute." He approached them. He gently took Lucy's hand and kissed it. "You make a beautiful bride."

Lucy smiled. "Thanks, Loki."

"Aren't you finished in here?" Charle flew in through the door. "Everyone's waiting. We can't have a wedding without a bride!"

"Charle! No need to be pushy!" Wendy said.

"So, are you ready?" Levy asked.

"As ready as I'm going to be."

Lucy stood and made her way toward the door. Loki offered him her arm. Linking her arm in his, she let him lead her toward the sanctuary. She could hear the tune of "Here Comes The Bride" bide it was drowned beneath her own rapid heartbeat. As Loki slowly escorted her down the aisle, Lucy recognized every face in the room. Everyone from the guild was there. And standing at the altar, waiting for her, was Natsu. He wore a light gray tux and white dress shirt. His usual scarf was wrapped snuggly around his neck, and his pink hair was as spiky as ever. He grinned when he saw her. Lucy blushed. Loki gently squeezed her hand.

"I know I'm not much of replacement, but I hope you don't mind me stepping in for your father to give you away."

Her eyes welled up with tears. "It's perfect, Loki. Thank you."

As she stood there beside Natsu, and the priest read off the usual liturgy, all she could focus on was Natsu. Finally they recited their vows and the priest pronounced them husband and wife. One hand on her waist and the other grabbing her hand, Natsu pulled her close and kissed her passionately. As their guildmates clapped and shouted their congratulations, Natsu smiled. He rested his forehead against hers.

"I love you, Lucy," he said. "I'm glad we can go on this adventure together."

Tears rolled down her cheeks. Lucy smiled. "I love you too." She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you so much."

Suddenly flames leaped up around them. Natsu's handsome figure became distorted and she could hardly make out his face. An earsplitting roar exploded, ringing in her ears. Natsu was o longer beside her. Her wedding dress charred and ripped, she turned around, searching frantically for him.

"Natsu!" she screamed, terrified. "Natsu!"

It felt like someone was shaking her. Slowly the fiery scene around her dissolved. A figure hovered over her. It was a man with spiky pink hair, but his face was hazy. He was saying something worriedly, but she couldn't make out the words. Her tears obscured her vision. She recognized the scale pattern scarf. Reaching up with a shaking hand, she caressed his cheek.

"Natsu…" her shaking voice cracked. Tears streamed down her cheeks.

Gently he took her hand and squeezed it. Slowly his face swam into focus.

"Mom!" Ryuu said worriedly. "Are you okay?"

She blinked slowly. Lucy wiped her eyes furiously.

"Oh…Ryuu." She sniffled, drying her eyes quickly. She smiled up at him. "I'm sorry, I must have fallen asleep. I didn't mean to worry you."

"Mom, you're crying. What's wrong?"

"It's nothing. I was just…dreaming about a long time ago."

Ryuu pulled her into a tight hug. "I promise, I'm going to find him. I'll bring dad back. You'll see."

"I'm just so afraid you'll disappear too. I can't bear it if you left me too."

"I won't. I promise."

**V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V***

Lying on his bed, Ryuu poured over his old map of Fiore. There were small red X's all over the map. They were all place he had gone and had no clues of his father's whereabouts. It was possible Natsu wasn't even in Fiore anymore. He might be in any of the other kingdoms on the continent. Kibou crawled up beside him and curled against his side. The little dragon nuzzled his arm gently. Ryuu scratched him under the chin. Pulling out a thick red marker, Ryuu drew a little X over Oshibana Town.

"There aren't that many places in Fiore I haven't checked out yet."

Kibou made a soft cooing noise and touched a spot on the map, one without a red X.

"What is it?"

Ryuu glanced at the spot Kibou had touched. It was the place where Sabertooth's guild was located. He had visited them once with his father when he was little, but that had been the last time he had gone there. Sabertooth had two Dragon Slayers just like Fairy Tail—Sting and Rogue.

"Are you saying I should go talk to the guys at Sabertooth?"

Kibou made a small chirping noise. Ryuu chuckled. "Okay, okay. Maybe I'll ask Sting-nii and Rogue-nii if they know anything. Maybe they can help me find my dad. They're Dragon Slayers too."

Folding up the map, Ryuu tucked it away in the drawer of his bedside table.

"Guess we'd better get some sleep if we're going to Sabertooth."

Kibou chirped. Ryuu switched off the lights and rolled onto his back. He hadn't thought of asking Sting or Rogue for help. After beating them twice in the Grand Magic Games, relations between Sabertooth and Fairy Tail weren't the best. But at least they were better with Sting as Guild Master instead of that freaky guy Jiemma—Minerva's father. Ryuu shuddered at the thought. Now that he thought about it, maybe it would be better to bring someone with him. He didn't want to ask Myrna. Maybe he could convince Romeo or Wendy to go with him. Or Gajeel if he was lucky. But chances were Gajeel would be out on a job with Levy and Pantherlily. There was no sense brooding over it now. The best thing to do was get a good night's sleep and start fresh in the morning.

_**Chapter 7 will be up on Monday!**_


	7. Seeking Answers

_**Sorry it's a week late. I lot of stuff happened this week and I just didn't have any time to write. I hope you enjoy this chapter! And don't forget to review when you finish reading!**_

**Chapter 7**

Early the next morning Ryuu was awakened by a soft cooing sound as Kibou nuzzled his arm. Groaning, Ryuu flopped onto his stomach. The sunlight streaming through the window was blinding. Blinking, Kibou's little face came swimming into view. The baby dragon nuzzled him and licked his cheek.

"Hey, Kibou," he muttered. "G'morning…."

He sat up and stretched, yawning. The wyvern's tail swished back and forth, knocking the picture off of the nightstand. Ryuu winced as it clattered to the ground. The glass shattered. He quickly scooped up the frame. Picking out the broken shards, he stared down at the grinning face of his father, his mother standing proudly beside him, and on his shoulders was a five year old. Ryuu's laughing face mirrored Natsu's. He sighed. Kibou wimpered beside him, gently laying his head on Ryuu's arm.

"I'm okay," he said, patting the dragon on the head. He pulled the photograph out of the frame and folded it up. Ryuu tucked it into his pocket. "No use sitting around here. Let's go see if Sting-nii has any suggestions."

Hastily stuffing fresh clothes and supplies in his pack, Ryuu rushed downstairs. Kibou glided down alongside him. Lucy was already up and making breakfast when he hurried toward the door.

"Whoa, slow down there!" she hollered after him. "At least have some breakfast before you run off."

Ryuu walked into the kitchen. Lucy set a plate of eggs and sausage on the table in front of him. Kibou climbed onto Ryuu's shoulder and wrapped his tail around the boy's neck. Lucy recoiled slightly at the sight of him. But despite her uneasiness, she smiled all the same. Ryuu wolfed down his breakfast. He held up one of the sausages for the little dragon. Kibou gobbled it down. Ryuu snickered. Snatching up a slice of toast, he stood up quickly.

"Where are you off to in such a rush?" Lucy asked.

"Kibou and I had a great idea last night. We're gonna head over to Sabertooth and see if Sting-nii or Rogue-nii have any ideas about dad."

Lucy's face darkened at the mention of the guild's name. Sabertooth and Fairy Tail had been rivals for years. It was an incredibly complicated relationship.

"Ryuu, you know better than to go to Sabertooth's guild alone."

Groaning, Ryuu rolled his eyes. "Mom! I'm not a kid anymore!"

"I know but…I just…I'd feel better if you took someone else with you."

"Then why don't you go with me?"

Lucy sat down slowly. "Oh, sweetheart, I don't know…I haven't gone out on a job in many years. And after what happened at the games, I don't know if it would be best for me to go to Sabertooth."

"C'mon, mom! What about all those adventures you write about in your books? Don't you wanna relive it again?"

"Well…." She glanced at the photograph of their happy family. Natsu smiled down at her from the shelf by the window. She took a deep breath and sighed. "Alright."

"Great! So let's go!"

"Not just yet. I think it would be smart to bring at least one other person with us."

Ryuu groaned. But he knew his mother wouldn't give up until she got what she wanted. What had started off as a one-man mission, was turning into a team effort.

**V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V***

Ryuu sat on the train, arms folded. He was annoyed and frustrated. Not only did his mother drag along another fellow guildmate, she dragged along three. Wendy Marvell, Gray Fullbuster and his daughter Myrna had tagged along for the adventure. Head resting against the glass, he watched the scenery rush by. Myrna stood up and plopped down beside Ryuu on the bench. She cuddled up beside him.

"Myrna is so excited to be going on another job with Ryuu-sama!" she said excitedly.

Groaning, Ryuu rolled his eyes.

"Hey! Stop getting so close to that kid," Gray said.

"Or what?" Ryuu snapped. "You gonna freeze me, pervy old man?"

"Ha! You have the same attitude as that hot-headed idiot! Fiery temper like him too."

"At least I don't pick up creepy habits like your stripping!"

"Why you little—"

"Oh come on! Stop it you too!" Lucy said, annoyed.

"Lucy-san is right," Wendy said. Wendy had grown from the little girl Lucy and Natsu had known into a beautiful and tall young woman. Her long dark hair flowed fluidly over her shoulders. Charle sat on her lap arms folded.

"Hmph! I think it's foolish for us to ask Sabertooth for anything. They're not likely to do us any favors," Charle said.

"Aye! But Sting and Rogue are Dragon Slayers just like Natsu!" Happy said cheerfully. "We never asked them before, but they might know something."

"Well aren't you optimistic," Charle said.

"A little too optimistic if you ask me," Gray said, his arms folded. "It's been what, five years?"

Lucy swallowed past the lump in her throat. "Yes, I suppose it has."

"Oh, Daddy, don't be so mean! There's always hope!" Myrna said. Kibou cooed softly. Myrna giggled. She scratched the baby dragon under the chin. "See? Even Kibou agrees."

"Shut up!" Ryuu shouted. "I can't think straight with all of you guys arguing!" He glanced at his mother. "Why'd you have to go and bring _everyone_?"

"I'm sorry, sweetie, I just wanted us to be prepared."

"Look," Wendy said. "We're almost there."

Ryuu pushed open the window and leaned out. He could see the jagged mountains that housed Sabertooth's guildhall. There was a small town at the base of the mountains, where the train station was located. But the guild had little to do with the town. It had always been that way. Slowly the train pulled into the station. As the train lurched to a halt, Ryuu slung his pack over his shoulder.

"Ryuu-sama, wait for Myrna!" Myrna cried, bounding after him.

Lucy stared up at the looming guild up in the mountains and sighed. "Why did I ever agree to do this?"

Wendy squeezed her hand gently. "It will be alright, Lucy-san. I'm sure Sting-san will be happy to see us."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Charle said. "Natsu beat him several times. And you know how competitive those boys are. I doubt he's forgotten it that easily."

"Then all the more reason he'd want to help us," Ryuu said, leading the way toward the guild. "If we find Natsu, he can have a rematch. There's nothing they like better than a good fight."

"Aye, sir!" Happy cried.

The guildhall was enormous. It towered high above the rest of the town. Perched atop the guild was an enormous statue of a roaring saber tooth tiger. The guild itself was the size of an entire city. The appearance of the guild truly suited the reputation is sported. Taking a deep breath, Ryuu marched confidently toward the front gates. He wasn't sure what kind of welcome they were about to receive, but he was determined not to leave without getting some answers.

_**Chapter 8 will be up on Monday!**_


	8. Sabertooth

_**Hope you guys enjoy Chapter 8! Don't forget to review when you finish reading!**_

**Chapter 8**

Ryuu pounded on the enormous doors. Lucy wrung her hands nervously as she stood beside her son. Kibou snuggled closer to Ryuu. They waited, hearts pounding, waiting for someone to answer. It felt like an eternity before the heavy doors creaked open. A massive and very muscular man stood in the doorway. His long spiky green hair was held back by a headband, and tattoos on his arms. Lucy stiffened when she saw him. He folded his arms and sneered down at them.

"Look who we have here," he said in his deep voice. "A few lost little fairies."

"Shut it, Orga," Gray snapped.

"Are Sting-san and Rogue-san here?" Wendy asked.

"Yeah, they're here. You need to talk to them for something?"

"Aye!" Happy chimed in.

"Orga," a darker, familiar voice came from behind the large man. Rogue stepped out of the shadows, clad in his usual dark clothing. He glanced around at the mages gathered. "So, what are Fairy Tail mages doing here?"

"I wanna talk to you and Sting-nii!" Ryuu said quickly.

"Natsu's son. Ryuu, was it?" Rogue asked.

Ryuu nodded. "Yeah."

"It's been a while." Rogue turned and headed down the high-vaulted hallway. "Let them in, Orga."

"But—"

"Just do it."

Orga scowled down at them. "Ch! Fine."

They all filed into the palace-like guild hall. Rogue led them down the enormous hallway. Numerous doors lined the hall, all of them shut tight. Ryuu hurried along beside Rogue while Lucy hung behind. She was still nervous about being inside Sabertooth's guild. Unlike the Fairy Tail guild, there was an oppressive air about Sabertooth. It felt as though several eyes were watching them as they headed toward the audience chamber of the guild. Rogue pushed open a pair of large double doors. Sitting on a spacious couch was Sting. His blond hair was just as spiky as ever. He wore a royal blue shirt and white pants. When the Fairy Tail mages filed in, he grinned. A little green cat wearing a pink frog suit rushed toward Rogue, arms outstretched.

"Rogue, you're back!"

Rogue smiled. "I'm back, Frosch." He hugged the little cat.

Leaning his elbow on the armrest, Sting rested his cheek on his fist. "Who'd you bring in?"

"Fairy Tail mages," Rogue said simply. "They were pounding on our door."

"Been a long time, huh?" Sting said. "What brings you guys all the way out here?"

"Yo! Sting-nii!" Ryuu rushed to the front of the group and strode toward the couch. "Remember me?"

Sting sniffed the air. "That smell…no way, Ryuu?!" He laughed. "Man, you've gotten big! You still smell like your dad."

Ryuu shrugged. "I guess we're not all that different."

Gray rolled his eyes. "Same attitude too."

"Wanna say that again, droopy eyes?!" Ryuu shouted.

"So what brings you to Sabertooth?" Sting asked.

"Ryuu said he wanted to talk to us," Rogue said.

Wendy nodded. "Actually, Sting-san, we were hoping you or your other guildmates might have heard any news about Natsu-san."

Rogue averted his gaze. "Natsu, huh?"

Sting sat up straighter. "You're still searching for him?"

"I ain't never giving up!" Ryuu said confidently. "He's out there somewhere and I'm gonna find him! So? Have you guy heard anything?"

Sting and Rogue glanced at each other.

"Not particularly," Sting said slowly. "But there has been a rumor going around about a shape shifter in the high mountains of north Fiore."

"What kind of shape shifter?" Wendy asked.

"A salamander."

A hush fell over them.

"You mean like a dragon?!" Ryuu said quickly. "Was it a dragon?!"

"According to the rumors, a wild man has been seen wandering around the mountainous region to the north," Rogue said. "In the region that runs along Seven's border—from the Waas forest onward—there have been occasional sightings of a dragon. The dragon has damaged some of the northern towns."

"I wonder why we haven't heard of it?" Wendy said.

"Hmph." Gray folded his arms. "Sounds like rabbit trail to me."

Rogue shook his head. "I can vouch for these rumors, because I've seen it."

Lucy covered her mouth, her eyes wide with shock. Ryuu stared at him, stunned.

"You…you've seen it?" Ryuu asked, his voice barely a whisper.

Rogue nodded. "It was indeed a very fearsome dragon. And just before it appeared, I glimpsed someone hiding amongst the trees."

"_Someone_?! Like who? Did you see?" Ryuu didn't know which questions to ask first. A flame of hope ignited deep inside him.

He shook his head. "I couldn't see."

"Where did you see it? When was it?!"

"Not even a week ago, in the heart of the Waas Forest. I just returned from a job in that region and happened to see the dragon as I was heading back to the guild."

"What did the dragon look like?" Lucy asked softly. It was the first she had spoken since they had arrived at the guild. And her sudden vocalization seemed to take everyone by surprise.

"It was a great red dragon," Rogue said.

"Oh my lord…." Tears welled up in her eyes and she sank to her knees.

"Natsu-san," Wendy muttered. "Natsu-san's dragon form was red."

"Yeah," Rogue said. "I remember."

"Natsu…oh, Natu…" Lucy sobbed. "Should I even bother to hope?"

Wendy rested her hand on Lucy's shoulder. "Lucy-san, you should never give up hope."

"She's right," Charle, said. "You never know what the future might bring. You and I of all people should know that."

"Aye!" Happy chimed in.

Lucy's shoulders shook as he cried "Everyone…Thank you. Thank you so much."

"Don't worry, mom," Ryuu said. "I promised I'd bring dad back, so I will. And I never go back on my promises."

Lucy smiled up at her son. She gently caressed his cheek. "I know. You are so much like your father in so many ways."

Ryuu glanced up at Rogue. "Rogue-nii, what's the fastest way to get to the Waas Forest?"

"The best way would be to take the train to Shirotsume Town. After that you must decide to venture over the mountains or hire a carriage to take you around."

"C'mon, there's no time to lose. He might have already left the forest by now." Ryuu looked at Wendy. "Take care of my mom, okay?"

Wendy nodded.

"No, wait! I'm coming with you," Lucy said defiantly. "It's about time I went with you."

"Mom…."

"My mind is made up," she said.

"There's no way we're letting you go by yourself, squirt," Gray said.

"That's right, Ryuu-sama! We will all go with you." Myrna linked her arm in his. "We'll go on this adventure together."

"Aye!"

"Thanks guys. C'mon, let's go—to the Waas Forest!"

**_Chapter 9 will be up on Monday!_**


	9. Premonitions and Apprehension

_**I've realized that because I don't have too many ideas for this fic, it won't be nearly as long as my other two Fairy Tail fanfics. Anyway, I hope you enjoy! Don't forget to review!**_

**Chapter 9**

Anticipation raged deep inside him. After what Rogue had told him, it sounded as if Natsu was wandering near the Waas Forest. Ryuu prayed he was still there. It would take them a few days to get there, and there was always a chance he would have moved on by then. The moon had risen high and the stars twinkled down on them as the train rattled on. The others had fallen asleep long ago. He glanced at his mother. Lucy sat across from him, hands in her lap and head drooped. It had been ages since she had actually left Magnolia. He hoped, for her sake at the very least, that it was his father Rogue had seen.

Ryuu reached into his pocket and pulled out the old photograph. He stared down at the three smiling faces. His father's broad, mischievous grin was something he missed greatly. They used to have so much fun together. And it always drove his mother up the wall. Natsu was really just a big kid, which was probably why Ryuu had felt so close to him. Ryuu sighed.

A soft chirping sound came from the bag by Ryuu's feet. Kibou peeked his head out of the bag.

"What's the matter buddy?" Ryuu whispered. He patted his knee. "Wanna come up?"

Kibou climbed up Ryuu's leg and curled up on his lap. The little dragon gazed down at the picture. It nudged Natsu's face gently and made another chirping sound.

"That's my dad," Ryuu said softly. "He was the strongest guy I ever knew. He's a Dragon Slayer, you know."

Kibou nuzzled him. Ryuu gently patted his head.

"I don't know what to do. What if that shape shifter really _is_ him. You think he'll remember us?" He was silent a while. "If he remembered us, he would've come home by now, right? What if…what if he's forgotten us?" He glanced at Lucy's sleeping face. "That would break her heart."

Kibou cooed and tapped the picture with his muzzle again.

"Yeah, I know."

He stared down at the picture again. It had been a long time since he had seen his mother smile like that. A five-year-old Ryuu sat on Natsu's shoulders, clutching the Dragon Slayer's spiky pink hair. He was almost the spitting image of his father, but he had Lucy's brown eyes. Ryuu untied the scale pattern scarf from around his waist. He ran his hand over the rough fabric and sighed. Kibou nuzzled into the fabric, making a serious of chirping and almost barking noises. Ryuu jerked the scarf out of reach.

"Hey! What's gotten into you?"

Kibou continued to make the same noises, all the while trying to climb up Ryuu's shirt to get to the scarf.

"Stop it, Kibou!" He held the dragon down with one hand, keeping the scarf out of reach with the other. "What's wrong? It's almost like you wanna tell me something…" his voice trailed off. Then a thought occurred to him. Maybe Kibou recognized the scarf or maybe the scent on it. "What is it?" he asked quickly. "What're you trying to tell me?"

Kibou reached up and nuzzled the scarf before pointing back at the photograph with his nose and then back to the scarf. He chirped twice.

"Do you recognize this?"

The little dragon's head bobbed up and down as if he was nodding.

"You've seen my dad?!"

Kibou cocked his head to the side and nuzzled the scarf again. Ryuu's heart pounded madly in his chest. Maybe finding Kibou wasn't just a coincidence. Maybe Kibou had found _him_, not the other way around. Maybe Kibou could help them find Natsu! Hope swelled anew in his chest, as if a fire was filling him up. There was no way he'd be able to sleep now. He was too excited. If only the train could go faster!

**V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V***

Lucy drifted in and out of dreams—dreams of the past. Memorable moments played by in her mind like a movie reel.

Standing in her formfitting red dress, Lucy watched the carnage unfold before her. The harbor of Hargeon had quickly become a battlefield. The pink haired mage she had literally just met had rained down a hellfire of attacks down on the kidnappers that had tried to steal her away. What normally would have been a quick fight turned into a slaughter. The damage extended into the town, and not just the harbor. As the police raced toward them, the young mage snatched her by the arm and raced off at top speed, dragging her behind him.

"Crap, let's get outta here!"

"Why are you taking me with you?!" Lucy cried.

"Well you wanted to join our guild, right?"

He glanced at her over his shoulder and grinned. It was a wholehearted and honest smile—something Lucy had grown to love about him. "Let's go together!"

The scene melted away to one from several years ago. Back to when Natsu's magic rampaged, turning him into a dragon for the first time. It was a horrifying experience she wouldn't soon forget. The scene played by in her mind, in the dark forest at their training camp—just the two of them.

Natsu was leaning against a tree, doubled over as if he was in pain. His yukata hung loosely around his shoulders. He was still sweating profusely and his breathing came in short ragged pants.

"Natsu?" She tentatively reached out and touched his shoulder. He recoiled at her touch, growling. "Natsu, what's wrong? Are you okay?!"

"…Go away…" he snarled.

"No! I won't! You've had a high fever and you've been acting very strange! I'm not going to just leave you by yourself in the woods!"

Natsu huddled into himself slightly, groaning. Everything burned. The gem on his wristband was glowing brightly. The metal felt as if it was burning into his skin. Everything hurt! Everything felt so wrong…so unnatural. It felt as if his head was made of glass and someone was pounding relentlessly until it broke. It felt like his body was shattering. He fell to his knees, arms wrapped tightly around himself.

"Natsu!" She reached out to touch him.

Natsu rounded on her. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" He shoved her aside, his sharp talon-like nails slicing open her arm. He stumbled back, swaying as he knelt there. His dragon magic was rampaging inside him and he couldn't control it any longer. He screamed. His dragon fire intensified. His chest tightened, as if a fiery arrow had shot straight through his heart and the flames were destroying him from the inside out. He threw his head back and screamed in agony, his eyes red—blind with fury and pain.

Lucy took a step back in shock, holding her bleeding arm tightly.

It felt as if his bones were twisting into a whole new shape. He felt his jaw elongate and his limbs grow in size. A tail grew out from the end of his spine, curling around like a crooked sickle. Bony bat-like wings burst from his shoulder blades. Everything around him seemed to shrink in size. Fiery red scales replaced smooth skin. The wristband on his left arm dug painfully into his scaly skin. His yukata ripped into small shreds and fell loosely to the ground. Natsu screamed in agony. His mind was slipping. Pure animalistic bloodlust crept through him, stealing away his consciousness. Soon his screams became growls and then snarls.

Her eyes wide, she stared up at the fearsome creature looming over her. It had been her beloved Natsu only moments ago, but now he was an enormous red dragon. Jagged pink markings snaked from his head down his long neck, just like his lovely hair. She recognized a small scar on the beast's neck that mirrored Natsu's. And on the dragon's right shoulder was a burn-like mark that resembled a very distorted Fairy Tail crest. The dragon growled as it sat there, breathing heavily. She didn't know what to do. Was that _really_ Natsu? If it was, would he still recognize her?

"N-Natsu…?" she whispered.

The dragon roared, a loud earsplitting roar. Lucy clamped her hands over her ears. Birds took to the skies in fright. The sound of his roar shook the ground and reverberated through the silent forest. His thick tail slammed into the ground inches away from where she stood. The sheer force of the impact knocked her over. Lucy stared up at the dragon in fear. The dragon's great head turned toward her. She froze, chills running down her spine. Would he really attack her? Would her loving, rough yet gentle Natsu really hurt her? He stared at her, his eyes glowing red in the darkness. She could see rage and pain in them, hidden behind her own reflection. His head snaked closer. Natsu growled, his warm breath making Lucy's hair dance. She sat there trembling.

He walked off into the woods, his enormous body swaying this way and that. He plowed though the canopy, trees snapping and splintering beneath his weight. The ground shook with each step.

Lucy watched him go, her vision blurry with tears. She didn't want him to leave. She knew that he was still in there somewhere. The Natsu she knew and loved was still inside that creature somewhere. And it broke her heart to see him go.

"Natsu…don't go! Natsu…Natsu…" she wailed. But he didn't stop. And soon he was gone.

It was a familiar occurrence, one that would happen again several years later. Again the scene dissolved, replaced by the chaotic job they had taken over five years ago.

With a mighty roar, Natsu's fire turned golden. His flames shot skyward as his magic increased. His skin cracked like dragon scales as he summoned his Dragon Master magic—a magic he had never passed on to his son. Lucy could remember the pain vividly. It felt as if her body was being ripped apart. Natsu glanced over his shoulder at her. Through her blurred vision, she watched him rush toward her. He scooped her up in his strong, muscled arms, picking their son up as well. He carried them a safe distance and laid them down gently. He cradled her in his arms. Hand shaking, Lucy reached up and lightly touched his cheek.

"Natsu…" she muttered.

He was injured. Blood rolled down from a deep gash in his head. He was covered in cuts and bruises. Natsu gently brushed her blonde hair from her face, caressing her cheek. He kissed her passionately.

"Sorry," he whispered between kisses.

"Natsu, what are you doing?" She realized something was wrong.

He unraveled his scarf and laid it in her hands. He reached down and ruffled his son's pink hair for the last time.

"Take care of your mother."

"Dad?" Ryuu's voice cracked with fear.

"Wait!" Lucy cried. "Don't!" She tried to move, but many of her bones were broken. She could hardly move. She knew he was about to leave them, perhaps forever. "Don't go!"

He smiled. "I love you."

Tears rolled down her cheeks. "I love you," she said, her voice shaking.

Lucy watched Natsu's back as he strode proudly toward the enemy. He walked with his head high, his golden flames blazing around him. The shadow of his silhouette glowed in the bright pillar of flame. Lucy shielded her eyes against the bright flames. She could barely make out his shape. Soon Natsu's shape contorted and twisted. What appeared to be enormous bat-like wings exploded from the pillar of fire. With an ear splitting roar, light engulfed her.

Lucy woke with a start. The moon was still high in the night sky. Taking deep breaths, she tried to calm herself.

The dream reminded her of the first time Natsu had transformed into a dragon. Before it was because he had been infected with dark magic that had made his magic run rampant. But this time Natsu had done it of his own free will. During the Grand Magic Games, when Wendy had contacted the soul of the dragon Zilconis. When they had spoken, the great dragon told them of the origin of Dragon Slayer magic and what had become of Acnologia—the Dragon King. He had also told them that the path of Dragon Slayer magic could ultimately lead to the user becoming a dragon himself. Maybe that's what had happened to Natsu. But if his Dragon Slayer magic had turned him into a dragon, was there a way to reverse it? Could they even turn him back into a human?

Igneel might know. But she had no idea where to find him.

A soft cooing noise startled her. She glanced over at Ryuu. He sat with his head resting against the glass. Perched on his lap was the little wyvern. She sighed. If only the little dragon could talk, maybe it had some answers. All she could do now was wait until they arrived at the Waas Forest and see for herself if the shape shifter was indeed her husband, and if there was a way she could help him at all.

_**Chapter 10 will be up on Monday!**_


	10. Waas Forest and What They Found There

_**Hope you guys enjoy chapter 10! Don't forget to review when you finish reading!**_

**Chapter 10**

It took them several days for them to reach the Waas Forest by carriage. The enormous trees loomed into view. It was an ancient forest, one of the oldest in Fiore. Ryuu fidgeted with anticipation. As the carriage pulled up to the edge of the forest, he threw open the door and leaped out. He took a deep breath. The air was heavy with moisture and magic. It would make sense why Natsu had taken refuge in this ancient forest—magic permeated the very roots of this place. The others climbed out of the carriage behind him.

"The air here feels heavy," Wendy said. "It has a strange smell."

"Figures that idiot would come here," Charle said, arms folded. "This is a very old place."

Wendy nodded. "It's heavy with magic."

"Do you really think he's here?" Myrna asked.

"Only one way to find out," Ryuu said.

Gray reached into his bag and pulled out five small lacryma. "Here," he said, handing each of them a crystal. "It will be faster if we split up. If something happens or if you find Natsu, call everyone else with these communication lacryma."

They all nodded in agreement.

"Charle and I search the south side," Wendy said.

Gray nodded. "And Myrna and I will take the north."

"Happy, why don't you go with my mom? You guys can search the west part of the forest," Ryuu said.

"Aye, sir!"

"But what about you?" Lucy said worriedly.

"You can't go by yourself, Ryuu-sama!" Myrna insisted.

"I've got Kibou with me!" he said, pointing to the dragon on his shoulder. "I'll be fine. Now let's go! We're losing time!"

"Aye!" Happy said.

They all broke up into their groups and headed off in different directions. Wendy and Charle went south, Gray and Myrna headed north, Happy and Lucy took the west side of the forest, and Ryuu ventured into the eastern part with Kibou perched on his shoulder. He climbed over large mossy roots and pushed his way through the thick underbrush for hours. He stopped occasionally to sniff the air. His nose wasn't as sensitive as his father's was, but it was still better than most. But all he could smell was damp earth and the residual ancient magic. He couldn't catch a whiff his father at all. But as he clambered over a particularly large root, Kibou's tail tightened around his neck. Ryuu coughed.

"What's wrong with you, Kibou?!"

The wyvern made a soft whining noise and flapped his wings while keeping his tail wrapped around Ryuu's neck. It was as if he was trying to lead him somewhere.

"Is there something that way?"

He followed in the direction Kibou had been trying to fly. Twigs snapped beneath his shoes as he made his way deeper into the forest. But as he kept going, he noticed fresh tracks. There were branches and twigs bent and broken, as if a large animal had recently passed through the area. Kibou grew more and more restless the deeper they went. Ryuu's chest tightened with apprehension. He wasn't sure what he would find at the end of the trail, and judging by the size of the damage, he wasn't sure he wanted to find out. Taking a deep breath, he reached out and pulled aside a low hanging branch. They had entered a small clearing. The mouth of a small cave, half covered with vines and branches, stood at the other end. The clearing, however, seemed to have been made by some large animal, most of the branches broken and the foliage pressed flat against the ground. Kibou chirped loudly, flapping his wings excitedly.

"What the…?"

A loud roar echoed from the mouth of the cave. Ryuu clamped his hands over his ears. Suddenly a plume of fire spilled from the cave. Ryuu fell back in surprise. He blocked most of the flames with his magic while the rest dissipated around him. Kibou kept making excited noises as a deep rumbling came from the cave. From the dark opening, an arm appeared. It was covered in red scales. The sharp talons cut into the rock, slicing the edges with jagged ruts. Ryuu's heart thudded painfully in his chest. He held his breath as he waited for the rest of the creature to emerge. Slowly a figure appeared—a disfigured yet vaguely familiar figure. It was a man…or what was left of one. Half of his face was covered with red scales and his teeth were sharp like fangs. One arm was scaly, resembling that of a dragon, while the other was a human's. He was wearing little more than tattered rags for pants. Ryuu recognized the spiky pink hair. And if it hadn't have been for the fading red Fairy Tail emblem on his non-dragon-like shoulder, Ryuu might never have recognized him.

A deep growl rumbled in Natsu's throat. He crouched low to the ground, like an animal, and sniffed the air. His once bright black eyes were completely white. His head swayed back and forth as he sniffed, as if he was blind. Slowly Ryuu reached into his pocket and pulled out the lacryma. Natsu caught Ryuu's scent. He barred his fangs and growled.

Kibou launched off of Ryuu's shoulder, flapping madly inches away from Natsu's face. The baby growled and snarled. Natsu growled back. While his father was distracted, Ryuu activated the lacryma.

"You guys?" he said slowly. "I think you're gonna wanna see this."

"We'll be right there!" Happy said.

"Ryuu-san! What was that loud roar?" Wendy asked.

"Come see for yourself."

Kibou and Natsu were sniffing each other. His father seemed to have calmed down. Whatever the baby dragon had done, it looked as if the hostility had vanished. Ryuu slowly stood up. Natsu's head snapped toward his son, but he didn't move. It was like he was trying to decide if the boy was a threat.

"Dad?"

Natsu didn't respond.

"Dad, it's me."

Natsu inched away from him as Ryuu came closer. There was a rustling in the bushes off to the right, the sound of which startled Natsu. Wendy and Charle emerged from the underbrush. Wendy gasped when she saw him.

"Natsu-san?!"

"Heavens…" Charle breathed. "I never imagined that he would be so…."

"Wild?" Ryuu finished for her.

Wendy started forward tentatively. "Natsu-san, it's me, Wendy."

"I don't know if he recognizes us," Ryuu said sadly.

But as he spoke, Natsu moved closer to the boy. He sniffed at the air around him. Wendy gestured to Ryuu.

"Hold out your hand for him," she whispered.

Ryuu obeyed and held out his hand, palm up. Natsu sniffed at it curiously, the cold tip of his nose brushing across Ryuu's fingers. A spark leapt into Natsu's eyes and he came closer. He slowly reached out and ran his fingers over the scale pattern scarf tied around Ryuu's waist. As he was investigating Ryuu, Lucy and Happy stumbled out of the bushes to the right. Lucy covered her mouth, eyes wide with shock when she saw him.

"Natsu!" Happy cried excitedly.

He made a rush for the Dragon Slayer, but Natsu ducked instinctively. Happy slammed into a nearby tree, groaning as he toppled to the ground. Charle rolled her eyes. Natsu cocked his head and stared at Lucy. As if in a trance, he approached her and sat back on his heels. Tears rolled down Lucy's cheeks as Natsu stared at her. Wendy hurried closer and held out her hands at arm length. She started to chant a spell under her breath as Lucy and Natsu gazed at each other. Slowly, with his right hand, Natsu reached up and gently brushed aside one of her tears.

"Lu…." He seemed to struggle with his words, as if he had never spoken a word before in his life. "…Lu…Lu..cy…."

She started to cry. "Yes. Yes, Natsu, it's me."

Gray burst through the thick underbrush, Myrna right behind him. But as soon as the Dragon Slayer laid eyes on him, something inside him snapped. The docile demeanor disappeared instantly. He crouched low and roared with all his might. They all covered their ears. Natsu stumbled back, hands clamped on his head as he screamed and roared in agony.

"Natsu?!" Lucy cried, worried.

He growled, snarling at anything that came close. Suddenly tail grew out from the end of his spine, curling around like a crooked sickle. Bony bat-like wings burst from his shoulder blades and his limbs started to grow. The rest of his tanned skin was soon covered in thick red scales with pink markings running from his head down his neck. His nose and mouth lengthened into a powerful muzzle full of razor sharp teeth. And before them stood an enormous dragon. He roared again, this time the sound was loud enough to deafen them. With one swing of his thick tail, he knocked them all of their feet.

Gray leaped to his feet and slammed his fist against his palm. "Ice Make: Lance!"

A javelin of ice crystalized before him and shot toward the dragon. It struck Natsu in the shoulder, eliciting a ferocious roar of pain. Flames spewed from the dragon's mouth. Myrna rushed forward and moved her arms in a wide sweeping motion. A wall of water materialized in front of them, producing a thick cloud of mist as the fire dissolved.

"Wait!" Lucy cried, her voice cracking with emotion. Tears streamed down her face. "Don't hurt him! Don't hurt Natsu!"

Wendy chanted a spell to aid them all. Magic circles appeared around her. "Deus Corona! Ile Armor!" A glow surrounded each of them as the spell took effect.

"Sorry, Lucy," Gray said, slamming his fist against his hand once again. "But we need to stop him before we can help him!"

Lucy leaped in front of them and threw her arms open protectively. "I WON'T LET YOU HURT HIM!" she screamed.

The dragon opened its mouth and roared, a plume of fire hurling straight for all of them.

"Mom!"

Ryuu rushed in front of her and inhaled deeply, sucking the flames into his mouth. He had never quite gotten the hang of eating fire like his father. He coughed harshly and fell to his knees. Lucy sank to her knees beside him, hugging him protectively. Natsu seemed to pause. With a few flaps of his powerful wings, he broke through the canopy and soared high into the air. Branches fell down around them. They were alone. Ryuu coughed harder, glancing up at the opening through which his father had disappeared. He slammed his fist against the ground.

"Damn it! Damn it all!"

Lucy covered her face as she sobbed. "Oh Natsu…my baby…. Natsu, he's…." She moaned in agony as she cried. They had lost him again. And heaven only knows when they would ever find him again, _if_ they ever found him again.

_**Chapter 11 will be up on Monday!**_


	11. Kibou

_**I know it's disappointingly short and I'm so sorry I'm a week overdue! I've been having some serious writing block... T^T I'll try to push through it though. Please review to let me know what you think!**_

**Chapter 11**

There was a noticeable change in Lucy. It seemed that just seeing that Natsu was alive gave her hope. There was a light in her eyes that Ryuu hadn't seen since his father's disappearance. She was silent the whole train ride home. They had remained in the Waa Forest, trying their best to track Natsu, but it had been a futile effort and they eventually gave up the search. Wendy had managed to track him for a few miles before he disappeared into an oncoming rain storm. She and Charle had returned to them drenched and dejected. The rest of the trip home was silent.

But Ryuu couldn't shake the way his father had reacted when they found him. He was like a wild animal. And his eyes…it was like Natsu had gone blind—like he was finding his way purely on smell and instinct alone. But when Natsu had noticed Lucy, a glimmer of recognition shone through his wild and animalistic exterior. He even spoke her name, despite his voice being raspy from lack of use.

Kibou snaked up his arm and curled around Ryuu's neck. The little dragon cooed softly and nuzzled his cheek. Ryuu smiled, scratching the wyvern's chin gently.

"How'd you know where to find him, huh?" he whispered.

Ryuu glanced up at the others. They were taking an overnight train back to Magnolia and they all were taking the chance to catch some sleep. No one had even noticed that he was talking to the little dragon. But it really was strange. It had been Kibou that had pointed out Sabertooth on the map. If they hadn't have gone to visit Sabertooth, they would have never picked up the lead that led them to the Waas Forest. And after arriving, it was Kibou that had guided Ryuu in the right direction. Maybe there was something more to the little dragon than there seemed. It was like he knew exactly where Natsu would be.

"How _did_ you know?"

Kibou merely blinked up at him

"C'mon. Can't you tell me? How can we find my dad?"

_Not yet_, a small voice rang in his mind.

Ryuu blinked. He looked around, half expecting to see someone there. After all, he only knew of one person who could speak telepathically and that was Warren. And that was definitely _not_ Warren's voice. He chuckled, shaking his head. "You're losing it, Ryuu."

_What you heard was no trick_, the voice said again.

He stiffened. "The hell…? Who's…."

_Me, of course_.

He looked around again.

_Right here! I'm right here!_

He glanced down at the dragon.

The baby wyvern's lips curled back in a dragonish grin. _It really is me. Promise!_

He blinked, unsure if he really was losing his mind. "You…you can talk?"

_Only a little._ The wyvern looked away sheepishly. _I'm still just a hatchling._

"Sooooo you'll be able to talk when you get older? Like Grandpa Igneel?"

Kibou bobbed its head up and down as if it were nodding. _Someday. But I'm still too little._

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?!"

_Ssh!_ Kibou squeaked nervously. _You'll wake everyone up!_

Ryuu glanced around at the others. Happy shifted his position on Myrna's lap. "Mnn…Natsu…" he mumbled in his sleep.

"So how did you know where to find my dad?" Ryuu whispered.

_I met Natsu after I hatched and I was separated from my mama. He raised me until I was strong enough to fly._

"My dad…raised you?" The little dragon nodded. Ryuu sank back in his seat. "So he's been doing alright all these years…."

_But his mind has been slipping. At first he talked a lot about his family, though he spoke sporadically…like pieces of his memory were missing. But slowly it deteriorated until he hardly spoke at all_. The dragon looked down at his tail sadly. _He always sounded so lonely and sad. I wanted to help, so I left to find you. But then I got lost in that horrible town…._

"Oshibana Town?"

_But then _you_ found_ me! _So I decided to go with you_.

"Do you know what's happening to my dad?"

Kibou nodded slowly. _The Dragon Magic is slowly corroding him. Once a Dragon Slayer turns, he may never be able to become human again. The magic will slowly eat away at his humanity until there is nothing left but a heartless husk in a dragon's form_.

Ryuu's heart sank. "Oh my God…." He sat silent for a while before daring to ask anymore. He gulped past the lump forming in his throat. "Is…is there a way to stop it?"

_I think there was an ancient magic to reverse it, but I don't know what it is. Even Dragon hatchlings may be wise, but we do not have all the answers. I have not yet learned all the ancient Dragon ways._

"Maybe there's something written in one of mom's old books…or in Fairy Tail's library. Maybe I can ask the Third Master. He was one of the wisest."

_There is not much more I can tell you_.

"Do you know how much longer we have before it's…" he swallowed hard, "…before it's too late for my dad?"

_I fear that at this rate it will only be a few months before there is nothing left_.

"Then I guess we have no time to lose."

**_Chapter 12 will be up soon!_**


	12. The Lost Book

_**Trying to keep up with my schedule and the momentum! Hope you guys enjoy Chapter 12. Don't forget to review when you finish reading!**_

**Chapter 12**

Ryuu burst through the front doors of their house, Lucy not far behind him. Kibou still sat perched on his shoulder. Ryuu dropped his bag by the door and stomped up the stairs. Lucy closed the door stoftly.

"Ryuu!" she shouted after him as she headed into the kitchen. "Don't just leave your bag in the hallway! I raised you better than that!"

He didn't answer her. He threw open the door to his parents' bedroom. He rushed toward his mother's several bookcases. Dragging his finger along the spines, he quickly read the titles she had collected on the dusty shelves. Several were novels by Kemu Zaleon—her favorite writer. But there were other older tomes—"A Study of Celestial Magic," "Earthland, a History," "A Study of the Unnatural," and other such titles. But he didn't see the book he was looking for.

_What are you looking for?_ Kibou's soft voice asked.

"Mom said she had an old book about Dragon Slayer magic and the Dragon Masters. By Gavin, I think…."

_The Dragon Masters…._ Kibou's voice trailed off. _I always thought they were just an old Dragon's Tale_.

"My dad is a Dragon Master."

_Your father? I always thought it was just his Dragon Slayer magic running rampant that had sparked his change._

Ryuu didn't answer.

"Ryuu!" Lucy called. "What are you doing up there?"

Abandoning his search among his mother's hundreds of books, he hurried toward her desk. He rummaged among her papers and notes. He pulled notebooks out of drawers, tossing things aside in his haste. He could hear her footsteps on the stairs as he continued his search. Lucy appeared in the doorway. She gasped when she saw him throwing things on the floor, tearing up the bedroom.

"Ryuu!" she shouted angrily. "What are you doing?!"

"Looking for something."

"What on earth could you be looking for?!" She rushed toward him and grabbed his wrist as he pulled another notebook out of her drawer. "Stop it!"

"What happened to that old book you had?"

She blinked, confused. "Which old book?"

"That one about the dragons and Dragon Slayers and Dragon Masters. That one dad used to read to me! Where is it?!"

She let go of him, averting her eyes. "Oh. That old thing? I don't have it anymore."

"Where is it?!" he shouted.

She flinched at his tone. But she immediately hardened her expression, scowling down at her son. "Don't you dare raise your voice to me, young man! Now what is this all about?"

"I think there might be something in there that can help us save dad."

Lucy stared at him, lost for words. "What do you mean?"

"Kibou said that the Dragon Magic is eating away at him and that there might be an ancient spell or something that might be able to save him!"

She looked at the baby dragon on his shoulder, stunned. "Wait, Kibou _told_ you—"

"Where is the book?!"

"It's in the guild basement. In the library."

Ryuu stood up quickly. He darted out of the room before his mother could say anything to stop him.

"Ryuu!" she shouted after him.

Everything was a blur as he raced down the streets of Magnolia to the enormous guild hall. He was a man on a mission, and there was nothing anyone could do to stop him. He burst through the guild doors. A roar of noise greeted his ears. The guild was just as noisy and energetic as ever. Dodging insults and flying objects hurling across the room, he made his way to the bar, where Mira stood.

"Ryuu, so good to see you," she said with a sweet smile.

"I need something in the library downstairs."

"My my," she said, a look of surprise crossing her face. "I thought you took more after your father, avoiding the books and all. Why such an interest in books all of a sudden?"

"Does it matter?" he whined impatiently. "I just need to find a book that's down there!"

Lucy hurried up behind him, completely out of breath. "M-Mira…" she panted.

"Oh my, Lucy, what happened?"

"Mira, please!" Ryuu shouted.

"Alright, alright. Don't be hasty. Follow me." She led him around the back of the guild hall. Lucy followed close behind them. Mira, lighting the way with a simple magic charm, led them down a long staircase to the basement level of the guild. A bright light was at the end of the corridor, leading into an enormous room stacked to the ceiling with books. A head of wavy blue hair leaned around one of the shelves. The girl's face brightened when she saw them.

"Lu-chan!" Levy cried, hurrying toward them. She adjusted her red reading glasses as she approached them. "I haven't seen you in ages!"

"Hi, Levy-chan."

"What are you all doing down here?"

"Ryuu was looking for a book," Mira said with a smile.

"Really? Ryuu-chan was?"

"Don't say 'chan'," he muttered, "it's gross…."

"What kind of book are you looking for?" Levy asked. "I've read every book down here. I might be able to help you find it faster."

"It's that old book I gave to the guild years ago," Lucy said.

"The one by Gavin?"

Lucy nodded.

"That's a very old one. What do you want with that one?" Levy asked, gazing quizzically at Ryuu.

"There might be a spell in there that might help us change my dad back into a human. Or some kind of clue how to help him."

Levy fell silent. "You mean you found…?"

Lucy nodded. "We saw him. But he's…not doing so good."

"So he's alive!" Levy seemed overjoyed.

"Can you help me find the book or not?" Ryuu asked impatiently.

"Oh, yes! Follow me."

Mira excused herself and headed back up to the guild hall. Levy led them down several rows of books. She dragged a tall ladder toward one of the higher shelves and began to climb. Nearly at the top she pulled out a thick leather bound book. She blew the dust off the cover, coughing as a cloud of dust expanded in the air in front of her face.

"This is the one." She carefully climbed back down. Handing it carefully to Ryuu, she smiled. "Everything there is to know about Dragons, their magic, and the magic they taught to humans."

"Thank you, Levy-chan," Lucy whispered.

"Finally," Ryuu muttered, his eyes lighting up. He held the book reverently, running his fingers gently over the dusty cover.

"Perhaps I can help you. My magic specializes in these things after all. If there's a spell to be found in there, I'll find it."

"How long do you think it would take you to find something like that in here?" Ryuu asked.

"Well it's a very ancient text. It may take me quite a while."

Ryuu frowned. "Damnit…we're losing time!"

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked worriedly.

"Does it need to be done quickly?" Levy asked.

Ryuu remained silent a moment. He knew his mother would worry if she knew, but time was of the essence. There was no time to hesitate. "We only have a few months before it's too late. Before dad…before he passes the point of no return. Before he becomes a dragon forever."

_**Chapter 13 will be up on Monday!**_


	13. Searching

_**Trying to sick to my schedule! I've been distracted by cosplay crunch time and books, so forgive me if my updates start to slow down ^^;; Don't forget to review!**_

**Chapter 13**

"Here! I found it!" Levy's voice sounded amplified over the silence of the Fairy Tail library.

Lucy and Ryuu rushed toward the desk where Levy sat, her red reading glasses perched high on her nose. Even Wendy hurried toward them, Charle at her side. After their encounter with Natsu in the Waas Forest, Wendy had offered her assistance. Her specialties were with healing magic—Sky Dragon magic—so maybe there was a way she could help him. They all leaned over Levy's shoulder with bated breath. She pointed to a passage regarding the Dragon King—Acnologia—and the take-over effects Dragon Magic can have on humans.

"Here." She pointed to a particular section of Galvin's book. "It says that once a human begins to turn, there are very few ways to change them back. It would require the healing magic of several dragons, and the human's will must be very strong. It says that the transformation only takes a couple of months, but Natsu has been gone for over five years."

Lucy bit her lip. "Natsu has the strongest, most stubborn will I've ever seen."

"Natsu-san must have been fighting the magic since the day he left," Wendy said. "I can't imagine him letting it change him."

"But there are some things even _he_ cannot fight," Charle said with a heavy sigh.

"So the only way to change him back is with other dragons?" Ryuu asked.

Lowering her head over the pages of the book, she scrunched her nose as she read the passage more closely. "It's very cryptic, but it sounds as if a Dragon relation to the human could pull him back from the verge."

"You mean like Igneel?" Ryuu's heart sank as the odds seemed to slip through their fingers.

Kibou nudged his cheek with his tiny muzzle. _A Dragon relation doesn't necessarily mean an actual dragon_.

"What if it was another Dragon Slayer?" Ryuu asked hesitantly.

"Hmmm…." Levy's eyes flew over the words with lightning speed. "It's plausible. If the Dragon Slayer had blood relations, and if other magic was combined with it."

"We know of seven Dragon Slayers, eight including Natsu-san," Wendy said. "And Ryuu-san is of blood relation. Maybe we could do it if we all worked together."

_You will need more magic than that_. Kibou chirped. It seemed that only Ryuu could hear the little dragon's words. _You will need ancient magic. Enough to rival the Dragon Master magic flowing through your father_.

"But where are we supposed to find magic like that?" Ryuu growled in frustration.

"Magic like what?" Lucy asked quickly.

"What did Kibou say?" Wendy inquired. She could tell that the dragon had spoken, but she couldn't hear its words.

"Kibou said that we would need an ancient magic that could rival dad's Dragon Master magic if we wanted to pull it off."

Lucy snapped to attention. "The wristband," she muttered.

"What?" Ryuu looked up at his mother, confused.

Wendy gasped. "You don't mean Natsu-san's Dragon Master relic?! The one Igneel-san gave him?"

Lucy nodded. "It was forged by the Dragon Masters. Even Igneel said it held an ancient magic. And when Natsu transformed last time, its magic held back the transformation for quite a while. Maybe it's just the thing we need."

"That might just work," Wendy said thoughtfully.

"Mom, where did you put dad's wristband?"

"It's still in the house. Your father chose not to wear it much, and judging by what happened, he probably should have kept it on him more." She hurried toward the door. "Oh, Spirits, please let us not be too late!"

**V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V***

Nothing was familiar. The streets were all wrong, the buildings not the same. They were all wrong—too different. He couldn't pick up any familiar scents. But this was home, right? There were buildings, and a wizard guild, and lots of people, but something was just wrong. His vision was blurry as he stumbled through the cobblestone streets purely on smell and instinct alone.

Natsu's head swiveled from side to side, taking in each new scent. But he couldn't find the ones he was searching for. He could feel eyes on him, though he couldn't see who the stares belonged to. Somewhere in his fuzzy mind he knew there was something out of place. But instinct replaced any rationality he had within him.

People stared in shock and fear as he stumbled past. The Dragon Slayer was ragged, with matted pink hair and rags for pants. The ogled at his disfigured form. Natsu's left arm was covered completely in red scales, his nails sharp talons. The scales stretched along his face, covering nearly half of it. His teeth were sharp and pointed like fangs. His white eyes vacantly searched the streets, following the scents that guided him. He was more dragon than man now, but there was something deep inside him that fought against the Dragon nature that clawed mercilessly at his humanity. Something kept calling him back from the transformation—the familiar scent of flowery shampoo, fire, and wood smoke. And after his last encounter, the call rang stronger.

"Lu…." His tongue struggled to form words. After years of disuse, he stumbled over the simplest syllabic sounds. "Lu…cy…. Ryuu…. Lu-cy…."

A woman screeched when she saw him round the corner. His head whipped toward the sound. He crouched low, prepared for the threat he couldn't see, yet could sense.

"Monster!" she screamed. "Demon!"

After her outburst, other's joined her cries. He couldn't see them, but he could feel their fear. Invisible objects hurled toward him, some striking their target. Natsu covered his head with his arms, snarling and growling. Pure animalistic instinct replaced the urges that had dragged him into the town—replaced with his Fight or Flight instincts. They threw objects at him, hoping to scare him out of town. But it only enraged him further. He roared, the sound reverberating off the walls and buildings. The pain of the transformation didn't even faze him anymore. His body tippled in size, growing more red scales, bat-like wings exploding from his shoulder blades, and a tail growing from the base of his spine. He roared again, a plume of fire exploding into the sky. The townsfolk screamed in terror, scattering like ants below him.

There was nothing protecting them from the furious dragon or his fire. But somewhere deep in Natsu's broken mind, he cried out for those he sorely missed. Anguish lingered behind his roars, hoping someone, somewhere had heard them.

_**Chapter 14 will be up next week!**_


	14. Rampage

_**Sorry again for being late. I'm gonna have to be a little more sporadic because I've been really busy. Don't forget to review!**_

**Chapter 14**

They were all gathered in the library beneath the guild, pouring over Galvin's ancient book. Levy was scribbling away, decoding the magic secrets and enchantments. Whenever they hit a stump on Dragon Magic, Kibou did his best to help. But as a hatchling, even Kibou's knowledge was limited. There was a sudden clamor upstairs. The door down to the library slammed open with a bang. Lucy, Ryuu, Wendy, and Levy sat up instantly, looking toward the door.

"It's terrible!" Happy's voice cried.

The little blue Exceed flew into the room at top speed. Mira came running behind him.

"The Master has called an emergency meeting!" Mira said worriedly. "The Magic Council has declared a state of emergency!"

Levy took off her red-rimmed reading glasses. "What happened?"

"It's Natsu!" Happy panted, out of breath.

"In Hargeon, a red dragon suddenly appeared and started blindly attacking the city!" Mira continued. "Several of the guilds have been called in to stop him."

Lucy slowly rose from her chair. "They aren't going to hurt him, are they?" she whispered, her voice hardly audible.

Mira shook her head. "I don't know."

"Then there's no time to lose," Ryuu said. "We've got to get to him before they make anything worse!"

"Aye!"

Happy and Ryuu raced up the stairs, past Mira. Kibou still sat perched on Ryuu's shoulder. They hardly paid any mind to the rest of the guild members in the hall. Everyone was in an uproar. Grabbing Ryuu by his shirt, Happy took to the skies. Wendy and Charle rushed behind them. Kibou took flight beside them.

"What're they gonna do to my dad?" Ryuu wondered aloud.

_Natsu is not in control. He must be on a rampage_, Kibou said.

"They Magic Council will most likely do anything to stop him and prevent casualties," Charle said.

Wendy nodded. "Time is of the essence. We have to get to him before they do."

"What about my mom?"

"She was right behind me," Wendy replied. "She was asking Erza-san to help her with her magic powered car before we took off after you. Knowing Erza-san, they should be arriving shortly after us."

Ryuu cursed under his breath. "Damnit! What if we don't make it in time?!"

"We will," Wendy assured him. "Don't worry."

It took less than an hour for them to fly all the way to the port city. But even if they hadn't been warned about the situation, it was obvious that something was horribly wrong. The sky was thick with smoke and several parts of the city were ablaze. An earsplitting roar ripped through the air. Wendy and Ryuu covered their ears. They could see the red hazy shape of a dragon through the thick black smoke.

"There!" Ryuu shouted.

"There's a strange wind flowing around this place!" Wendy shouted over the chaos. "Something's wrong!"

"We need to get in closer."

"Aye, sir!"

They swerved down closer to the blazing roofs. Periodically glowing magic circles appeared in the streets surrounding the enormous dragon. Each time a shot fired, the dragon recoiled, roaring in pain. As they flew down closer, the could make out the emblems of the Magic Council's elite mages. They were attacking Natsu, and not just with the intent to subdue. They were there to put him down—for good.

"They're gonna kill him!" Ryuu cried.

"We won't let that happen!" Wendy nodded to Charle. The white cat nodded in return and swooped down toward the troops.

"Take me in!" Ryuu shouted.

"Aye, sir!"

Wendy inhaled deeply. "Sky Dragon's Roar!"

Lahar, from the Magic Council, was down among his men. He braced himself against the swirling whirlwind that spewed from Wendy's mouth. He scowled up at them as Wendy and Charle circled around again.

"Fairy Tail! What the hell are you doing?!" he shouted angrily.

"Stop hurting him! You'll only make him angrier!" Wendy cried as they swooped down toward the soldiers.

"Don't speak nonsense! What would you have me do?! Let innocent civilians be killed?!"

"But that dragon is Natsu-san!" Wendy landed beside him. "There might be a way to change him back. Please, give a chance!"

"I can't allow that. He is far too dangerous!"

"Then I won't let you get any closer." Wendy took a step back. She swept her arm in front of her. "Sky Dragon's Barrier!" A wall of wind that was as sharp as knives rose up between Wendy and the Magic Council soldiers. The strong gale made their capes and shirts flap madly.

Happy and Ryuu soared closer to the enraged red dragon. "Dad!" Ryuu shouted at the top of his voice. "Dad! It's me!"

Natsu's great head swiveled to the side, searching for the source of the shouting. He growled deeply.

"Happy, get me in closer."

"Aye!"

They came eye level with the dragon. Ryuu fumbled in his pocket for the ancient armband Igneel had given his father. The gem glinted in the firelight as he slid it onto his wrist. He could feel the ancient magic resonating with his Dragon Slayer blood. He took a deep breath.

"I hope this works."

Suddenly Natsu lashed out with his tail. He struck them in midair, sending them hurtling down to the ground. As the slammed into the concrete, a car skidded to a stop beside him. Erza, the armor mage with scarlet hair, stepped out of the driver's seat. Lucy climbed down after her. They both gazed up at the enormous red dragon that loomed over them, roaring in fury.

"Mom!" Ryuu cried, scrambling to his feet. "What about the other Dragon Slayers? Are they coming?"

"They're on their way," Erza said. "But first we should focus on containing the damage and reducing casualties."

"I'll keep the Council's soldiers at bay!" Wendy shouted.

Lucy rushed toward the dragon, worry written all across her face. "Natsu! Natsu, listen to me! You need to calm down! I'm here!"

The dragon glowered down at them. He snaked his head closer. He cocked his head to the side, staring at Lucy. She remained still, watching him carefully. It seemed as if everyone was holding their breath. Suddenly an arrow pierced through the wall of wind. It struck Natsu's leathery wing. He roared in pain, flapping his wings angrily. Blood splattered the ground. Lucy shrieked. Natsu snatched her up in his claws and rose high into the air. The others shrank in size as he carried her higher.

"Natsu!" she screamed. "Natsu, stop! Put me down! You're hurt!"

He turned and glided off toward the north. Lucy could feel him trembling. He was injured, badly. And she knew he needed help, quickly. She knew he was still in there somewhere, if only she could reach him somehow. Before it was too late.

_**Chapter 15 coming soon!**_


	15. The Beauty and the Beast

_**Sorry it's been so long and that the chapter is short. I've been extremely busy, but I'm going to try to get back into the swing of things. Don't forget to review when you finish reading!**_

**Chapter 15**

Natsu carried Lucy for hours over several miles. They soared high above the lands of Fiore. Lucy could feel the vibrations of each beat of his leathery wings. And with each beat, more blood oozed from Natsu's wounds. It dripped down his leg, making his claws slick. Lucy stared up at him worriedly. She didn't recognize the land below. Where exactly was he taking her? She thought they would be flying much longer but she realized the trees were growing closer. They were losing altitude and Natsu was swerving.

"Natsu!"

The trees grew closer and closer. Soon they were crashing through the canopy. Branches snapped as they plunged into the tree line. Natsu crashed into several trees. Thanks to the blood making his claws slick, he lost his grip on Lucy. She shrieked as she fell to the ground. Lucy tumbled to the forest floor. Natsu crashed to the ground with such heavy impact that the earth shook. Lucy's head spun as she lifted herself up.

Natsu lay there in his red scaly dragon form. He lay on his side, heaving. Lucy scrambled to her feet and stumbled toward him.

"Natsu! Are you alright?!"

Scales were peeling away in places, revealing soft fleshy skin. Natsu's human figure could be glimpsed through the scaly hide of his dragon form. Kneeling down beside him, Lucy brushed aside several of the loose scales. Eventually they peeled away to reveal his disfigured form they had seen the previous time. Tattered rags hung about his hips, threadbare and dirty. His left arm was covered in thick red scales that snaked up and covered half of his face. He resembled a human-dragon hybrid. His teeth were filed to sharp fangs and his eyes were white. Natsu's chest heaved as he lay on his side. He was covered in wounds and blood, and his spiky pink hair was matted.

"Oh Natsu…."

He whimpered. Carefully she extended her hand, palm up. The fire mage leaned forward, the cold tip of his nose brushing across her fingers as he sniffed her. He seemed to perk up at her sent. Rising up on all fours, he crawled toward her. He crept toward her until the tips of their noses touched. She could feel his hot breath on her cheek as he tilted his head. Natsu reached out his human hand and touched her face, feeling every inch of it, his fingers leaving streaks of blood on her skin. He leaned in close, burying his nose in her blonde hair. His breath tickled her neck. Natsu breathed deeply, inhaling her scent. The Dragon Slayer leaned against her and nuzzled her softly.

"What happened to you, Natsu?" Lucy wrapped her arms around him and ran her fingers through his matted pink hair. "We've looked for you so long."

Natsu made a soft whimpering sound. His body relaxed into her embrace and sighed.

"Natsu?"

His warm breath on her neck tickled. Instead of the fast, erratic breathing, it slowly evened out. Gently she pulled him away so she could see his face better. His eyes were closed, and a peaceful expression spread across his face. He was sleeping soundly. Lucy gently ran her fingers through his matted pink hair and shifted her weight so his head was resting on her lap. He, like the rest of them, had been through so much these past several years. The fear and worry was etched across his face in the deep-set wrinkles and scars. Lucy gently traced the contours of his face as she watched him sleep.

"Don't worry," she whispered. "I'm here now. And I am _never_ letting you go again."

**V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V***

Ryuu stared up at the sky where his father had disappeared, his mother in hand. They could have handled the situation better, but everything had ended in disaster. Instead of trying to help Natsu, they had seriously injured him and even chased him away. And in the midst of the fray, Natsu had snatched Lucy away as well. He had flown off to the north, headed only God knows where.

"Where the hell did he go?!" Myrna shouted, frustrated.

Ryuu groaned. "If only I knew."

"He was headed north," Erza said thoughtfully. "He must be going somewhere to recover."

"And he took mom," Ryuu muttered.

"We've got to track him down before we lose his trail," Charle said.

Wendy nodded. "I should be able to track him down if we leave now. Erza-san, we need to gather the other Dragon Slayers. They are our only hope if we are to return Natsu back to his old self."

Erza nodded.

"I'm coming too," Gray said.

"If Gray-sama is going, then so is Juvia," she chimed in, wrapping her arms around his.

"It's turning into quite the search party," Charle said.

"Aye!" Happy chimed.

Charle held Wendy by the straps of her dress. "We should get going," Wendy said.

Happy grabbed hold of Ryuu.

"Aye, sir!"

The two of them took off into the night sky. The headed north, hot on Natsu's trail. His scent and the smell of blood was fresh on the air. They had to get to him fast. Before it was too late.

_**Chapter 16 coming soon!**_


	16. Gathering of the Dragon Slayers

_**Sorry to keep leaving you guys hanging. I kind of ran out of ideas, so I'm at least trying to tie off the story. So this one is coming to an end soon! Don't forget to review when you finish reading!**_

**Chapter 16**

Lucy sat in the middle of the clearing, leaning against the tree, Natsu's head on her lap. The Dragon Slayer lay curled up, sleeping beside her. They had been like this for hours. Natsu had exhausted himself and he was badly injured. His wounds had finally started bleeding, but she could tell he was hurting. It had been so long since she had been able to hold him—to just watch him sleep like this. He looked so peaceful, it was almost as if all those years apart had never happened. Only the red scales and distorted dragon-like arm indicated otherwise. Lucy gently ran her fingers over his skin and down his back. Even in his sleep, he tensed slightly but soon relaxed into her touch.

"I just want everything to go back to the way it was," Lucy said softly. "Be a family again."

Suddenly Natsu went rigid. He arched his back and shrieked in pain, clutching the fabric of her skirt tightly. His eyes shot open.

"Natsu?! What's wrong?" she cried.

He clutched her skirt with deathlike severity, his knuckles turning white. His mouth hung open in a silent scream as he buried his face deeper into the folds of her skirt. Tears of pain leaked from his eyes. The red scales seemed to be spreading, slowly. The transformation was continuing, though it seemed to be a slow and painful process.

"Natsu! You have to fight it! Stay with me!" Lucy shouted, shaking him lightly.

Natsu squeezed his eyes shut, the tears still rolling down his cheeks. He grunted and groaned. He held his head in his hands, pulling at hi matted pink hair. A guttural shriek of pain erupted from him, an animalistic sound of terror and agony. He snatched her by the arm, gripping it tightly. Lucy winced as he squeezed tightly. He groaned again and shook his head back and forth. And slowly the scales began to recede. It wasn't much, maybe just an inch, but he was fighting it back. Though it seemed to take all the strength he had. He swayed and collapsed on top of Lucy. She cried out in shock and flopped backward beneath his weight. Natsu just lay there on top of her, panting. Sweat glistened on his bare skin, what little wasn't covered in wounds or scales. He whimpered softly.

"Natsu…"

She caressed his cheek, running her fingers through his hair. His eyes were vacant, staring at nothing. Only the erratic breathing and rise and fall of his chest reassured her that he was still alive.

"Mom!"

Ryuu's voice snapped her out of her reverie. She looked up to see several of her fellow guildmates running toward them. Gray, Myrna, Erza, Gajeel, and Wendy were all with him. Even Sting and Rogue had come. The rushed toward the two. Erza frowned at the sorry state Natsu was in—covered in wounds and half-human half-dragon hybrid. Gray and Gajeel hoisted Natsu up by the arms. Natsu's head rolled back, hanging limp as they held him up. He was still breathing heavily.

"Lucy-san! Are you alright?" Wendy asked. She extended her hand to help her up.

"Yes, I'm alright. Natsu never meant to harm me. I'm fi—"

A roar exploded from Natsu. He sprang to life in Gajeel and Gray's arms. He thrashed about, growling and snapping at them.

"Oi! Salamander!" Gajeel shouted over the animalistic sounds.

"Chill out!" Gray gripped him tighter.

It only made Natsu panic more. He thrashed harder, eventually freeing himself enough to fight back. He tossed the two of them aside as his dragon instinct took over. He launched at Wendy. With a shriek, she leaped back. Natsu crouched over Lucy protectively, fangs barred and growling deeply.

"Dad, stop it! We're trying to help you!"

All of the agitation and thrashing had reopened some of his wounds. Fresh blood dripped from his wounds. Natsu opened his mouth wide and roared, fire exploding from his mouth. The transformation started anew and he began to double in size.

"We have to stop him!" Gray shouted.

"Natsu-san!" Sting screamed over the chaos. "We're trying to help!"

"The bastard can't hear us. He probably can't even think straight anymore," Gajeel growled.

Rogue nodded. "We'll have to stop him by force."

Natsu, in his enormous dragon form, loomed over them. He stood above Lucy, protecting his mate from anything he deemed dangerous. They managed to form a circle around the injured dragon, Erza at the front. Natsu locked his eyes on the armor mage, growling deeply.

"When I give the word, restrain him as best you can," Erza commanded. "But don't harm him!"

The dragon straightened to his full height and inhaled deeply, flames building up in his mouth. Light engulfed Erza as she requipped her armor. Large blue and white armor replaced her usual equipment, an enormous shield one each arm. As Natsu roared, flames spewing from his mouth, Erza raised her shield.

"NOW!" she shouted.

Gajeel melded his arm into iron and launched it toward the dragon. The iron wrapped around one of Natsu's forelegs, pinning it to the ground. Rogue disappeared into the shadows, gliding effortlessly toward Natsu. Enraged, Natsu spewed flames in every direction, but not an ember landed on the Shadow Dragon Slayer. Rogue's shadows wrapped around Natsu, doing his best to restrain his movement. Myrna gathered her water. Myrna sent a torrent flooding toward the fire, extinguishing it as best she could.

Gray pounded his fist against his palm. "Ice Make: Freeze!" He slammed his hands on the ground, freezing it instantly. The ice traveled quickly toward Natsu, freezing his hind legs in place.

Wendy began to chant, aiming her hands in Sting's direction. "Dues Corona!" Sting glowed slightly as the spell took effect. "Sting-san! Please use your White Dragon's Claw! The takeover needs to be purified quickly!"

"You got it!"

Natsu turned his gaze on Sting. He lashed out at Sabertooth's master, but Sting was too quick. Taking a deep breath, Ryuu turned toward his father.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" Fire spewed from Ryuu's mouth and struck the dragon in the head, distracting him from Sting's movements. Ryuu waved his hands vigorously. "Over here! Look over here!"

Natsu roared, enraged. While his focus was on his son, Sting charged forward. He darted in close. Pulling his arm back, he thrust his fist against Natsu's armored underbelly.

"White Dragon's Claw!"

A white emblem appeared on the scales of Natsu's stomach. Natsu roared in pain, thrashing about in his restraints. The emblem began to glow brightly. The cries and shrieks that came from the dragon were heart breaking. It sounded as if he was in immense pain. Slowly his wings and tail began to shrink into his body. Little by little scales began to chip off. The purifying effect was beginning to take hold, but it sounded excruciatingly painful. As more and more of his dragon form slipped away, bits of pink flesh peeked through. Finally his arm and his face became visible. Lucy shot to her feet and Ryuu raced to his father's side.

"Dad!"

"Natsu!" Lucy cried.

The two of them gently grabbed hold of Natsu's arms and caught him as he collapsed. With quite a bit of effort, the pulled him free of the decaying dragon hide. His arm was no longer distorted into a dragon's and the scales were gone. But his wounds remained. He was bleeding badly. Wendy hurried toward them.

"Lay him down. I will start to heal him now."

Ryuu and Lucy gently laid Natsu down. His breathing was ragged and shallow. Wendy knelt beside him and held her hands steady above his wounds as she chanted her spells. Lucy laid his head in her lap once more, running her fingers through his hair. She muttered words of encouragement and comfort as Wendy healed his more serious wounds. As Ryuu stood by and watched, the baby wyvern crawled up beside him. Kibou flew up and alighted on his shoulder, wrapping its tail loosely around Ryuu's neck. Ryuu stroked the dragon's chin gently.

"Thanks, Kibou," he muttered. "I wouldn't have gotten this far without you."

Kibou nuzzled his cheek affectionately. They didn't need any words between them. Now they could finally start over. But he knew the recovery would be a long struggle. Things wouldn't go back to normal instantly, but at least it was a start.

_**Chapter 17 coming soon!**_


	17. The Boy and The Dragon

_**It's been fun! Thanks for all of your support and I hope you all like the final chapter :) Don't forget to review!**_

**Chapter 17**

Everything hurt. He ached all over and his limbs felt heavy. It felt like a thick blanket of blackness had been wrapped all around him and was strangling him. Everything was a blur. Natsu couldn't remember what had happened or where he was. All he knew was that he was in pain. Despite the drowsiness, he forced his eyes open. Everything was blurry. The wooden ceiling of the house loomed into view above him. Light filtered through the shades on the window, casting odd shadows across the room.

All at once, panic swept over him. Where was he? What had happened? How did he get there? His body felt heavy like lead a he tried to free himself free of the blanket on top of him. Eventually he managed to untangle himself. But there was no strength left in his limbs and he crashed to the floor with a loud thud. He groaned.

Why did everything hurt? Where was he? He struggled to pull himself up, but his body just wouldn't listen to him. The door opened suddenly. Natsu looked up to see Lucy standing in the doorway, her face creased with worry.

"Natsu!"

She rushed to his side and scooped him into her arm. Natsu clung to her as she held him to her chest. She stroked his pink hair gently with one hand and rubbed his back with the other.

"Shh. It's okay, Natsu. I'm here. I'm here."

He clumsily reached up and held on to her. His hands shook as he clutched to her. Lucy's familiar scent filled his nose and he sighed, relaxing into her touch.

"L-Lucy…" he mumbled. His tongue stumbled over her name, like he hadn't spoken in years. It was a struggle just to say one simple word. "Lucy…."

"Yes, I'm here." She hugged him tightly. "I'm right here."

Something wet hit his face. He glanced up to see tear streaming down her cheeks. Lucy sobbed as she held him.

"I missed you so much…" she wailed. "Oh, Natsu! Natsu…."

There was a rush of footsteps before a young man appeared in the doorway. Natsu blinked, letting his vision focus on him. He looked like his son, Ryuu, except he was older. How come he looked so much older?

"Mom! What's going on?" Ryuu asked. He hurried to their side and knelt down with her. "Is everything okay? Is dad alright?"

Lucy wiped her eyes quickly, trying to hide her tears. "Yes. Yes, everything is fine. I think he just panicked when he woke up. It must have been such a shock." She smiled down at Natsu. "But everything is okay now."

"Lucy…" Natsu breathed. Just knowing she and Ryuu were close brought him comfort. He breathed their scent deeply, letting the smell relax him. He sighed. Slowly Natsu's eyes closed and he drifted off to sleep, in the arms of his beloved.

**V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V* V***

"I'm glad you're back, Dad." Ryuu sat on the edge of the bed.

Natsu had been healing well over the past month, but he was still bedridden. It was hard keeping a rambunctious Dragon Slayer in bed for a whole month, but Lucy had been very strict with him. And after the whole ordeal, Natsu was content just to be close to the two of them. His body was still getting used to not being a dragon anymore, and his muscles had to readjust. So he hadn't done much except lounge around the house.

"Yeah, I didn't think it would get _that_ out of hand." Natsu chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck absentmindedly. "And I doubt Lucy'll let me forget it."

"Aye!" Happy jumped up and down on the bed. "She was so mad!"

"No wonder she hasn't let me out of the house yet."

"Aye, sir!"

Ryuu laughed.

"Hush!" Lucy said angrily, carrying a tray laden with food into the bedroom. "You had me worried to death!"

"Heh heh, sorry…" Natsu said sheepishly.

"It's no laughing matter!" she shouted. With a sigh, she set his enormous lunch down on the bedside table. "Well…I'm just glad you're back." She smiled, running her fingers through his pink hair.

Natsu took her hand in his and held it gently against his cheek. He smiled lovingly up at his wife and kissed her palm. "And I don't intend to leave ever again."

Lucy blushed, tears welling up in her eyes. A soft clink came from the window beside the bed. Ryuu glanced up to see pebbles bouncing off the glass. Leaning over the bed, he pushed the window open. Down below stood Myrna, her travel backpack slung over her shoulder. Her arm was pulled back to throw another stone. But when Ryuu leaned out, she tossed the pebble aside.

"What the hell are you doing?" Ryuu hollered down at her.

She pulled a flier out from her pocket and held it out. "I accepted a new job in Hargeon!" she called back. "Been a while since we went on a job so you wanna come?"

He glanced back at his mother and father. Lucy smiled at him and gave a small nod. "I'll be right down." Ryuu closed the window and climbed off the bed. He gave Natsu a big hug before kissing his mother on the cheek. "I'm going out. Don't wait up for me!"

"Alright," Lucy said. "Be safe."

As he headed for the door, Ryuu spotted a stack of papers sitting on his mother's desk. The top page had only a few words scrawled on it—a title page. He glanced back at Lucy.

"Is this for your new book?"

She nodded. "It will be published by the time you come home. And you can read it then."

"Sweet!" Ryuu darted into his room and stuffed his clothes into his pack as quickly as he could. The baby wyvern lay curled up on his bed, napping. "C'mon, Kibou! We're going on a new job!"

The wyvern chirped happily and crawled up onto his arm before perching on Ryuu's shoulder, tail curled lightly around his neck. Ryuu raced down the stairs and threw open the door.

"About time!" Myrna complained.

He rolled his eyes. "Oh gimme a break!" He waved to his mother, who watched from the window.

"Bye, mom! See ya later!"

She waved back.

"Wait for me!" Happy shouted, flying out the window toward him.

"You coming with us?" Myrna asked.

"Aye, sir!"

"Well, come on!" Myrna said impatiently. "We're gonna miss the train!"

Ryuu smiled back at his parents as he ran after Myrna. A sense of excitement welled up inside him as they all raced toward the train station. Everything was finally back to the way it was supposed to be and for once everything felt…right. And now it was just him and his friends, on their way to a whole new adventure.


End file.
